Sasuke's New Pervert
by InLoveWithNaruSasu
Summary: Sasuke has moved somewhere new and thought he had finally gotten away from the idiots in his old town. But, of course, he hasn't. He sees this new hot blond and Sasuke tries to resist him but fails. NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke recently moved into a new town because old one had a perv in it that bothered Sasuke most of the time. While him and Itachi were driving there, he got a chance to look out of the window and look at the town. And by the looks of it he didn't like it at all. But then again he didn't like any new place that they moved to. He was only living with his brother, Itachi. His parents died in a car accident a while ago. And by a while ago he meant 8 years ago. His parents died when he was 8 and now he is currently 16 years old. His brother, Itachi, is now 24. He was still laying in bed even though it was a school day.

He rolled over lazily and looked at the clock. It was 6:43. He got up slowly and went to the bathroom, hunched over. He was so fucking tired. He looked at himself in the mirror and the first thing he looked at was his hair. It was all over the place, it was messy. It didn't look like a chicken's ass anymore. Well, it did but it was a fucked up one. The spikes that were suppose to be in the _back_ of his head were currently on _top _of his head and his bangs were in an "x" across his face.

He stopped examining his hair and hopped into the shower. First, he got undressed and tossed his clothes out of the bathroom door and then shut it. Then walked over to the shower, got in and turned it on. Once he turned it on he then backed away quickly before the water hit his skin. It was always so cold when he turned it on. About 10 minutes later he got out and put on his clothes that he picked out quickly. Which was a tight dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans with a black studded belt. He went back into the bathroom and did his hair, sprayed it then brushed it into the style he wanted.

He grabbed his backpack with his books and shit in there and walked downstairs. His brother was in the kitchen eating cereal. He was eating fruit loops...Sasuke just stared at Itachi and then walked away while sighing about his brother. He put his backpack by the front door and walked back into the kitchen to get some cereal of his own. Apparently the only cereal that was left in the cabinet was the fruit loops.

_Why does he always buy the cereal _he_ wants! It's always the fucking fruit loops in the fucking cabinet! I fucking hate when he only fucking buys the things he wants! Him and his goddamn fucking fruit loops. _Apparently Sasuke was mumbling to himself because he heard his brother say something.

"What?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I was just asking if your alright. I heard you mumbling to yourself about fruit loops...Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Itachi. I'm fine." He said while pouting and then grabbing the fruit loops while glaring at them. He had to eat the fruit loops since there was no other cereal...Thanks to someone... he said turning around.._Itachi! _The only thing he ate for breakfast is cereal when it was a school morning. He looked at the time and it read 7:07. He poured himself some of the cereal in a bowl and grabbed the milk from the fridge, drowning his fruit loops in the bowl.

Then grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table across from Itachi. They ate in silence because Itachi was reading something while Sasuke was just sitting there thinking about school and how he really didn't want to go at all. He really wasn't in the mood for it. Then again he was never in the mood for anything. After finishing his cereal he got up, put his bowl and spoon in the sink and walked into the living room. He picked up his backpack and grabbed the key off the wall. He was about to walk out the door but then his brother's words stopped him from finishing. He sighed.

"No goodbye, little brother?" He heard the smile in his voice

"Goodbye, Itachi!" He stormed out the door and slammed it behind him. He wondered why the fuck his brother teased him like that. It pissed him off. Especially in the morning. Sasuke definitely wasn't the morning type of person and Itachi knew that. So why the teasing? Sasuke didn't fucking know. He started to walk to his school as he took out a piece of paper that said "Your welcome, brother" and below it was directions to his school. He followed them.

He turned every once in awhile and finally Sasuke reached the building. _It's huge as fuck, _Sasuke thought. He walked towards the school and when he finally reached it, he started up the stairs. He was about to walk up the final step, that is until a ball hit him in the upper arm. He then heard a _OH SHIT!_He turned towards the "OH SHIT" and saw a blond and a brunette. They both had marks on their cheeks.

The blond had 3 on each side. Almost like whiskers. But the brunette had 2 on each side. They were red and they looked like sideways triangles. The blond came running up to him and while running he kept repeating the words "sorry" and "shit". The blond finally reached him. Sasuke just looked at him. He stood taller than him so Sasuke had to look up, of course. Sasuke bent down to pick up the ball and then stood back up, staring at him.

The blond grinned like everything was going to be okay even though he looked nervous at the same time. He put his arm up and it went around his neck. The blond then spoke.

"Hi. Sorry about that. Kiba's rough when it comes to playing ball." He laughed a litte while saying this.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said while glaring at him. Sasuke despised the fact that he had to look up at the blond. He gave the ball back to him. When he gave it back, it almost shoved him off the stair and into the grass.

"HEY, I SAID I WAS SORRY! FUCKING TEME!" The blond screamed back at him. But the raven haired boy had disappeared into the crowd of people covering the doors that lead into the school. The blond went back onto the grass carefully and continued to play ball with his brunette haired friend that was patiently waiting for him to get back.

The raven walked into the school and it was nice and cool. A lot cooler than outside He took out his schedule and looked at it. He had to go to room 241. So that meant he had to walk upstairs. He looked for a staircase that was close by. He looked ahead of him, nope. To the left, nope. To the right, yup. He walked fastly towards the staircase and it took him about a minute or two to reach. Quickly, he walked up the stairs, turned, then up the next set and walked straight ahead.

There was a sign that read two set of numbers. One pointed to the left and another pointed to the right. The raven stopped and stared at the two set of numbers and found out which way he had to go. He went to the right because his number was in between those. While he was walking he got a lot of stares directed at him. They looked confused. But Sasuke thought that they only looked confused because he was new.

He continued to walk, ignoring all the staring. While walking, he read the room numbers on the door. He was close to his room. After a few minutes he found it and walked in, immediatly turning to the right assuming that's where the desks are. Nobody was in there, not even the teacher. He walked in and sat in the closest seat to the door so he can walk out quickly to get to his next class. He waited patiently for the bell and the rest of his class. After about 5 minutes the bell rang and students started piling in.

Every time someone came in, they stared at Sasuke and whispered. The girls giggled while staring at him and talking to eachother. Some of them even blushed when he stared back. Then another pair of students came in. He recognized them. It was the blond and the brunette from earlier. The blond spotted Sasuke and came walking towards him. The brunette said "alright bye" while the blond kept walking. Sasuke turned away in the other direction that the blond wasn't in, knowing he was going to talk to him. He sat down and said,

"Hey, teme! What are you doing here?" He said while slamming his books on the desk.

"This is obviously my first class, dobe. Why else would I be in here sitting down?" Sasuke said while turning back and glaring at the dobe that just had to sit right next to him.

"Alright. No need to go all bastard on me. It was just a question. So, what's your name, rude ass?" He said while having a huge grin on his face. The bell rang again. Apparently that was the bell for everyone to be in their class.

"My name is Sasuke, dobe."

"Mhm. Ok. And my name isn't dobe. It's Naruto. Ok? Call me dobe one more time and I'm gonna kick your ass, stupid teme." Naruto stood up showing how angry he was.

__

Apparently he didn't like that name. I'll be sure to take note of that.

He mentally wrote it down.****

Taking notice of how angry Naruto was, he smirked.

__

Why the fuck is this bastard smirking at me?

Naruto questioned.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was just smirking at him. He then faced the front of the classroom, ignoring the dumb ass next to him.

"..."

"Exactly!"

"Shut up and sit down...dobe."

"That's it!"

Naruto stood up and picked up Sasuke by his shoulders, slamming him against the wall. Sasuke's smirk disappeared and grunted at the pain that was now on his back because of the wall the idiot had pushed him into. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes locked at the moment. The whole class gasped.

Naruto decided to break the silence. He did by demanding something out of Sasuke.

"Are you gonna call me dobe again? Hm, teme?"

"I'll call you _dobe_ anytime I want, _dobe_" Sasuke's smirk reappeared.

Naruto did have to admit that Sasuke did look sexy when he smirked. But that wasn't the point here. The point was that he didn't want Sasuke calling him dobe anymore. It was pissing him off.

Naruto then backed away. But it was just a little. His arm came up and then his hand and he was about to slap him. But then,

"Alright class, let's all s- NARUTO!"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned towards the gray haired man.

"NO KAKASHI! It's not what it looks like!" The whole class laughed. But Kakashi just looked at him.

"Really, Naruto? Then what are you doing to our new student?"

Sasuke smirked at him because the dobe didn't know what to say and said,

"Yeah,_dobe_? What were you going to do to me?" He said cocking his head to the side

Naruto glared at him and then about a minute later smirked.

"I was going to touch your hair." Naruto said, a smirk plastered across his face. Sasuke's smirk disappeared.

Naruto then touched his hair. "See? That's all I wanted to do. Nothing rude."

"Alright, Naruto. Just take your seat, you weirdo."

Naruto was walking over to his desk and took his seat.

Sasuke then took his seat right next to Naruto's after Naruto took his. The rest of the class period went well. His teacher was cool because he didn't really care what his class did. They basically just talked the whole period. And apparently that's why he didn't make such a big deal out of the whole Naruto thing, because he didn't brunette that was playing ball with Naruto earlier came over and started talking with the dobe. Naruto then turned to him and asked him something that was out of nowhere.

"Sasuke, are you gay?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Why do you care if I am or not, dobe?"

Naruto glared at him but did nothing. Then the brunette said,

"My name is Kiba." Kiba said while grinning the biggest grin Sasuke has ever seen. "Oh and he's wondering because he thinks you're a hot, sexy jerk."

"Hn."

The bell then rang and Sasuke picked up his bag, put it over his shoulder and was waiting for the other people to walk out. While he was waiting, he heard Naruto and Kiba fighting because of what Kiba said to him.

"Kiba what the fuck?"

"What? It's the truth isn't it?"

" Yeah but...dude."

"Ok, ok sorry. I won't tell someone anything unless you say so from now on alright?"

"Whatever man."

Sasuke walked out and was trying to find out where his next class was quickly. Because apparently he only had 5 minutes. And he wanted to get there in the next 5 minutes.

The rest of the day went well. His teachers were all cool except for his History teacher. He was creepy because he stared at Sasuke alot while licking his lips and in return Sasuke looked away in disgust. Oh! And his gym teacher was awkward. He wore this tight green suit that showed his...ugh never mind. Sasuke didn't even wanna think about it.

Sasuke had went to his locker to put his books that he didn't need for homework away. After he did that all that was in his backpack were 3 books and a few folders. He shut his locker and picked up his backpack. He was about to leave until he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around to see who it was and when he did turn around Sasuke mumbled,

"What does this idiot want now?"

A few seconds later Naruto reached him and said,

"Hey teme, What's up?"

"Well you see I was about to leave until I heard your ugly voice calling me for what reason?"

"I just wanted to walk home with you and talk."

"Why? I though you hated me dobe?" Sasuke stared at him questioning him with his eyes. Naruto glared at him.

"Well I don't hate people I don't know. And that's why I wanna get to know you, to see if I should continue to hate you or not." Naruto said grinning.

"Fine."

Sasuke then heard his name being calld...again and it was an even uglier voice. He turned around to see who it was. It was that slut Sakura. What does she want? She's probably gonna ask him out. Sakura reached him and she put her arms around his neck and made sure her boobs were showing. Sasuke knew she was a slut because she was wearing the tightest shorts ever and the shortest shirt ever. That thing could be a fucking bra. And she was wearing her hair in pigtails.

"Hey Sasuke. I was wondering if you wanted to have a date with me later on today." She wrote down her number and gave it to him. Sasuke just stared at her.

"Do you? I would be so happy." She said smiling and twirling her hair around her finger.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly. She looked very surprised.

"But why?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh ew. Sorry. Can we just be friends then."

"No."

Sasuke then started to walk away and Naruto was following him from behind.

"Ahh. So you are gay?"

"How do you know I wasn't just saying that to get her away?"

"True. So then are you or not?"

"Why do you wanna know...never mind I know why."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me."

"You wanna know because what Kiba said was true. You think I'm a hot, sexy jerk."

"Says who?"

"Says me...and Kiba." Sasuke smirked at his proven point.

"Okay so that's true."

"You _do _think I'm a hot, sexy jerk?" Sasuke's smirk disappeared. Naruto noticed and now it was his time to smirk.

"Yes. You're a hot, sexy jerk."

"Hn."

"You're welcome."

"I never said thank you, dobe?"

"Doesn't matter. I know you're thanking me on the inside."

"Sure whatever."

* * *

Weeelllll tell me what you think...Reviews...please :D?


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you are, don't lie."

"Think what you want, dobe."

"Oh Sasuke.." Naruto sighed

"What?"

"Nothing. You're...different."

"Different?" He asked turning towards Naruto.

"Yeah. In a good way though."

"Hn."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tomato."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 23..why?"

"I'm just getting to know you."

"I see."

"Just like I said I would. To see if I would continue to hate your sexy ass or not." He said smirking

"And do you still hate me?"

"Not yet."

"Hn. Alright."

"Where do you live?"

"That way." He said pointing to the right.

"Hah. Cool."

"What? Why is that cool?" Sasuke said raising one eyebrow.

"Cuz I live that way." He said grinning wide as fuck.

"Wonderful" Sasuke said sighing in disappointment

"Oh don't be so happy Sasuke." Naruto said sarcastically, still smiling

"I'll try not to be, dobe."

"Good."

"Heres my house."

"Okay. Cya tomorrow Sasuke."

"Bye dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes while smiling and waved goodbye. He knew Sasuke wasn't gonna call him anything else but dobe. But it was alright because it was Sasuke and apparently he didn't care anymore.

* * *

It had been about 5 months since Naruto and Sasuke had been hanging out and Naruto had developed some feelings for Sasuke. He thought Sasuke was very sexy, obviously, and he liked him. He thought he was hot and he was awkwardly cute. Naruto liked how he was sexy Sasuke sometimes and then he was cute, innocent Sasuke the other times.

He wanted Sasuke...bad...very, very bad. He wanted him to be his. He was going to ask him out sometime. He didn't know when since he had never been in this type of situation before. Before he was just manwhore Naruto. But now he was a manwhore in love with a hot, sexy jerk as he put it before. He just wanted to ask him out. But how? And when?

* * *

When Naruto got up this morning he was really tired. I mean he was usually tired but this time he was _really_ tired. Probably because he was up all night thinking about Sasuke. Hopefully when he gets to school he'll wake up. He went into the bathroom to look at himself. He was a bedhead. He brushed his teeth real quick and went back to his bedroom to change.

Walking back into his room he passed his dresser and grabbed out an orange shirt with black pants that were kinda baggy and kinda tight. He grabbed his cologne and sprayed himself a few times, then walked downstairs and ate something before leaving for school.

* * *

Sasuke got up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He honestly felt like doing nothing today. He turned his body so he was on his side and opened his drawer. He took out a pair of gray pants and a black shirt and put them on while still laying in bed. Once on, he got up and walked rather slow into the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth. He then heard his brother call him.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Are you up?"

"Obviously..."

"Alright. No need to be rude little brother." He said walking away.

"No need to be annoying big brother." Sasuke mumbled to himself while brushing his teeth and then doing his hair.

He walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. He grabbed some cereal, not fruit loops, and sat down at the table to eat them.

"Sasuke I'm going on a vacation with some friends."

"Okay, that's nice. Have fun." He took a bite and stared at him. "When?"

"I should be leaving tomorrow early in the morning. So be sure to get up in the morning, Sasuke."

"I get up on my own every single day."

"No you don't." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him knowing Itachi was lying and Sasuke was telling the truth.

"That was one time Itachi."

"Yes but that one time could happen again, little brother. Before I leave I'm going to get you a loud alarm clock. I'll go today and then set it up in your room."

"I don't need one."

"Yes you do."

"Okay whatever. You can buy it but I'm not going to use it. So you're just wasting your money." He said getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. He walked angrily into the living room and grabbed his backpack so he can leave. He put on his shoes and left. While he was closing the door he heard his brother say "Goodbye, little brother."

* * *

It didn't take him long to reach the school considering it wasn't that far away. And he was actually happy to go to school even though he was tired and lazy as hell. He got into his first period room, sat in his seat and crossed his arms so he could lay his head in his arms. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone started rushing in so they wouldn't be late. He heard Naruto's voice and his heart skipped a beat.

__

What the fuck, Sasuke? Are you really falling in love with this idiot?

Then he started talking to Sasuke which didn't make it any better.

"Hey Sasuke!"

__

Ugh. He's so obnoxious, yet so unbelievably sexy.

He turned his head on his arm to face Naruto. He looked at him and Naruto looked back with those ocean blue eyes.

"Hey dobe."

"You should have stayed home today. You look tired as fuck."

"I am."

Naruto then laid his head down also and came closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was confused and his face got all red. His eyes were ridiculously wide and he stared at him with eyes that said, "What the fuck are you doing, dobe?" Naruto stopped and stared at him. Sasuke assumed he was close enough to him. And Naruto had a suggestion.

"Wanna ditch?"

"Why?"

"Cuz...you're tired and I'm kind of tired to. We can after this period, you know since we never really do anything in this period anyway. He doesn't give a fuck."

"Yeah I know. I found that out on my first day here when you were about to punch me in the face and he didn't do anything about it. He believed your stupid ass excuse" Naruto smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah. So you wanna?"

"Sure."

"Wanna go to my house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then it's settled, after this period..my house." He grinned and Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't help but smile to.

The period went by quickly and once it was over, Naruto led him out of the classroom and they both walked right out of the school. Naruto was still holding Sasuke's hand but he didn't mind and apparently neither did Naruto. Or maybe he just forgot? Sasuke didn't know but he wasn't complaining. It felt right holding the dobe's hand. He liked it.

* * *

They got inside and both took off their shoes. Naruto casually tossed his backpack on the floor while Sasuke set his down slowly to be sure he didn't knock anything over.. Naruto ran to the couch and laid down, he motioned for Sasuke to come sit with him and he walked over and sat down to.

He looked at Naruto and realized he was kinda far away. This was a long ass couch. It was against the wall and then it turned so there was a corner and then went along the side of the other wall. Sasuke was plastered against the corner part of the couch and Naruto was on the side of him...the far side.

"You're so far away."

"I know I just realized."

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"I dunno you just seem so far away."

"I'm not moving, I'm comfy."

"Yeah once you sit down on this couch you don't wanna move. I know how you feel cuz I was thinking about coming closer to you but I'm way too comfy." He said smiling.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't really care what we do, dobe. Just think of something, you're suppose to entertain your guests and I'm your guest so entertain me."

"Wow..."

"What?" He said looking over at him. Naruto sat up and faced Sasuke.

"Hah. That sounded so fucking dirty Sasuke."

"Oh wow Naruto. Of course you would think that."

"I'm sure anyone would have except for you with your virgin mind." He said, smirk appearing onto his face.

"So what? And of course _you _would have with your manwhore mind." He smirked at his comeback. He was proud of that one. Naruto just laughed knowing it was true. He was a manwhore and he did make that sentence dirty with his manwhorish mind. And in that mind was the one and only, Sasuke.

For the rest of the day they played, flirted and ate. Sasuke had fun being around him the whole day and he also began to develope some feelings for the incredibly sexy dobe. Sasuke walked home happy because of his fun day with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke went into his room and laid down. He turned to the side smiling but then stopped when he noticed something that didn't belong there. It was an alarm clock. He got up , unplugged it and threw it in the garbage. He grabbed his other one out of the garbage and put it back where it belongs. He laid down while having good thoughts. Soon he fell asleep since it was late and he had wonderful school tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke got up and showered really quick. He went back to his room and put on tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. He went back to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth but while doing so he noticed something different about this morning...It was quiet. He quickly ran to Itachi's room and saw an empty bed. He smiled wide and skipped back to the bathroom and finished his hair in peace.

10 minutes later he walked downstairs and got some cereal. He noticed the fruit loops were gone and he rolled his eyes. He sat down at the table alone and ate. Once he was done he grabbed his backpack and walked outside. He shut the door behind him and walked to school. While he was walking to school he saw Sakura and her friends walking too.

He hated those whores. He would occasionally see them stare at him and giggle. He hated that too. Then he saw one of them walking towards him. He sighed angrily and watched her walk his way. She finally reached him and said,

"Hey Sasuke. How are you?"

"I was good."

"Cool. Do you wanna g-"

"No."

"But I didn't even f-"

"I don't care. I know exactly what you're going to say and No is my response. So get away from me."

"But I like you."

"And I don't like you. And I don't like girls."

"Hmph. Fine. You're missing out."

"I'm missing out on nothing good stupid skank."

She walked away and Sasuke walked even faster to his school. He finally got there and he practically ran to his 1st period and sat down but then he realized he had that girl in 1st period.

"Fuck" He mumbled under his breath "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!"

Nobody was in the room so obviously he didn't care what he said or did right now. The students started coming in and finally the teacher walked in after what seemed like an hour to Sasuke. But that was probably because Sasuke has been here a long time. He didn't see Naruto come in and everyone was here plus the bell rang already and he still wasn't here.

__

"What the hell? Where's my dobe? Wait...MY dobe? What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm just gonna stop asking myself questions..."

"OKAY! Class I'm gonna take attendance. Since I don't feel like getting up and going from seat to seat to see if you're here, just say "here" when I call your name, alright?" He got up and shut the door then sat back down.

"Okay." Everyone said but Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Here."

_Sadly, Sasuke thought to himself._

"Ten Ten?"

"Here."

"Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Shikamaru!" He looked up and saw him asleep. Then Ten Ten slapped his head and he woke up.

While he finished with attendance Sasuke was wondering if he was going to come to school or not. Maybe he just woke up late. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke looked outside and noticed it had started raining.

__

"Thank gosh it started raining now and not when I was walking to school. I hope it stops when school is over. Like it's just automatically gonna stop right when school is over Sasuke. It's gonna stop just because you want it to. Just for you." He thought sarcastically.

He looked back to the front of the room and noticed Naruto and Kakashi fighting. They always got into a fight when he's late.

"But Kakashi..."

"No Naruto. You can't be late anymore otherwise you get a detention. This is like your 20th tardy."

"So."

Sasuke gasped to himself and noticed Naruto was here. He was happy now because he didn't want to be alone the whole period. He got bored whenever the dobe wasn't here.

"So what?"

"Look Naruto." He took him to the computer and logged on to prove it to Naruto. Sasuke was looking at him. "Class! Everyone just write down everything that's on this powerpoint slide." He said sounding angry.

He knew he sounded angry because of Naruto. Sasuke looked at him and he was smiling because he got him mad.

Just then a powerpoint came up with lots of words. Sasuke took out a piece of paper and a pencil so he could start writing. While Sasuke was writing he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked to the right and saw Naruto staring at him. Sasuke smiled and so did Naruto. He blew a kiss at Sasuke and he blushed which made Naruto smile even more. Naruto looked hot.

His hair was wet which made his hair flat against his head and you could see his chest since his shirt was white and wet. He realized he was staring and looked back at Naruto to see if he saw him staring at his body. Thankfully, he didn't because he was going at it with Kakashi again. He finished the notes about 5 minutes later and he looked around to see if he was the only one done, he was.

He looked at Naruto and Kakashi and Kakashi was talking in his normal voice now and now Naruto was just listening. Naruto was walking his way and he got happy that he was done with Kakashi because now he can talk to him.

"Heyyyy!" Naruto said happily. He grabbed out a piece of paper and stole Sasuke's pencil.

"Hey. So..how many tardies do you have?" Sasuke said not caring that he stole it.

"23." He said writing down the notes then he turned towards Sasuke and smiled.

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Haha. I know right. This is 24 now." He said sounding proud.

They were silent for a while because Naruto had to write down all the notes on the powerpoint. There was a lot on there. Then the powerpoint poofed. Naruto looked at Sasuke all confused then looked at the class, then back at Sasuke.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it." Sasuke said looking at him.

"I know." He then looked at Kakashi and he was just reading his sexual, perverted book. "Lemme see your paper."

"Okay." He slid his paper his way, feeling useful. Naruto looked at him once again.

"What?" Sasuke said confused.

"You're so nice, teme." He said grinning. He looked back at his paper to continue writing.

"Hn."

"I'm gonna come over to your house today." He said, still writing

"Says who?"

"Me, teme."

"Um..You can't just say you're gonna come over to someones house like that."

"Yes I can." He said smirking

"Okay then, dobe. You do that...Are you at least gonna tell me when your coming?"

"Hah. Nope." He said smiling

"Fine then. A surprise visit."

"On a Friday night."

"So you're coming during the night?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You'll never know."

"But you just said on a Friday _night_."

"So? After 3 is considered night to me."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. I can't wait to come over."

"I'm sure you can't."

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class before Kakashi told them to write down anything else. The day was going by fast and it was already 3 so school was out. Time for the weekend.

Everyone was happy and they ran out of the school, some of their backpacks fell and when people went back to grab their backpack, they fell and got ran over. It was funny to watch the people trying desperately to get out because obviously they didn't care what happened or they just thought if they tried hard enough, they would succeed in not getting ran over like 95 percent of the crowd was.

He walked home and kept wondering when Naruto was going to come by for his surprise visit.

* * *

Tell me whut you think cuzz I thought it was better than chapter onee[:

Sooooooooooo...review if you agree with meeeeeee :p


	3. Chapter 3

ZOMG!

I am SOOOOO fucking sorry I took forever to write this :[

I apologize...so very, very much... I hope everyone forgives me. But anyways...here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~RECAP~ ((I know everyone needs it since I took forever))

"Yeah. I can't wait to come over."

"I'm sure you can't."

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class before Kakashi told them to write down anything else. The day was going by fast and it was already 3 so school was out.

Time for the weekend.

Everyone was happy and they ran out of the school, some of their backpacks fell and when people went back to grab their backpack, they fell and got ran over. It was

funny to watch the people trying desperately to get out because obviously they didn't care what happened or they just thought if they tried hard enough, they would

succeed in not getting ran over like 95 percent of the crowd was.

He walked home and kept wondering when Naruto was going to come by for his surprise visit.

~END RECAP~

* * *

~TRUE STORY~

He reached home and unlocked the door. Walking up to his room, he noticed it was quiet. Then he remembered Itachi is gone.

"Thank god." He thought out loud.

He walked up into his bedroom to set his things down and then walked to his dresser to change. He wore a pair of loose pants and a plain white t-shirt. He was now

comfy enough to sit in his bed and do his homework. He took a pillow to place on his lap and then grabbed his folder to place on top of the pillow. He conviently found a

pen sitting in his backpack and started on his homework.

An hour and a half has passed and Sasuke was bored. He finished his homework and now he was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of the blonde moron. He

hated himself for it but he couldn't help it. Everytime he stopped thinking about him, he would pop right back into his mind. The dobe was like a boomerang. He'd throw

the thought away and then it'd come right the fuck back, Sasuke hate this. He turned his head to look out the window and noticed it started raining again. This calmed

Sasuke down and he slowly closed his eyes, focusing on the rain. He began to fall asleep until he heard obnoxious knocking on his door. He got up mumbling curse words

to himself and walked downstairs. Before he went to the door he looked in the mirror to see if he looked okay. Not because he wanted to look good for Naruto. He tried

convincing himself of that and failed.

He opened the door and saw a drenched...sexy...Naruto standing in front of him. He scanned Naruto's sexiness. His hair was flat,

dripping wet onto his gorgeous face. His black shirt was sticking to his skin, oulining his amazing muscles and his pants...oh god, his pants. They were very low, revealing

the sexy v-line on Naruto's body. He slowly licked his lips, forgetting Naruto was still here even though he was staring right at him and wanting to jump him and for Naruto

to fuck him in the rain. Naruto interrupted his thoughts by speaking and killing his thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke!" I'm here for my surprise visit!" He yelled happily.

"Dobe."

"Sooo...can I come in or should I let you finish staring at me?" He smirked

"Hn." Sasuke moved out of the way so the moron could come in. He closed the door behind them and walked further into the living room. He sat down on his couch and

watched Naruto fail to dry himself off.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs to the left."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

He watched Naruto run up the stairs and then heard the door slam shut.

_What was he going to do in the bathroom?_

While he waited for him, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Minutes later he heard footsteps on the stairs but ignored them, keeping his eyes closed. Then he

heard the footsteps come closer and stop. Sasuke opened his eyes 5 seconds later and saw Naruto right above him. He gasped and glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you." Naruto got on the couch and put his body directly above Sasuke's.

"Wow dobe. That's creepy."

"I don't care." He said, scrutinizing the teme.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke questioned, fighting back the blush that demanded to appear on his face.

"You're just...so..." Naruto didn't finish. Sasuke waited but the rest never came. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, showing Naruto he was puzzled as to why he didn't finish.

"There's not a word to describe you, teme." Naruto finished. Sasuke puffed out his cheeks, taking it as an insult. He turned his head away so he wasn't facing Naruto.

"No no! It's not an insult teme." He said grabbing Sasuke's face and facing it back towards his. "It's an amazing compliment." He grinned. Naruto stared at him, noticing a

faint blush beginning to appear on the teme's face.

"Why did you come over for a "surprise visit" anyway?"

"I just wanted to see you more."

"Hn. Why?"

"Cuz I like seeing you." He said getting off of him and sitting down, still close. Sasuke then sat up and stared at him. "I like being around you too. You're fun to be around,

I enjoy hearing your "Hns" and short responses to everything I say. And seeing your cute, serious face."

"Hn."

"There's one! See, always a "hn" or a short response." He laughed and looked at Sasuke, seeing him smile at what he had just said.

"Whatever." He said, smile still plastered on his face.

"And.."

"And what?" Sasuke turned to face him. He sat pretzel style, facing Naruto. But that pretzel style left shortly after he formed it cuz Naruto was on top of him again. But this

time, his lips were on his. Sasuke got scared and was confused so he shoved Naruto off. He had never done this before.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled. "What was that?"

"It's a kiss, Sasuke. It's called a kiss." He stared at Sasuke, confused.

Had Sasuke not kissed anyone before?

"No shit!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't...!...I don't know! Just stop talking, dobe.."

"..."

Naruto saw Sasuke stop and it was obvious he was thinking about what had just happened a short time ago. He gave Sasuke time to think and he just stared at him,

enjoying what he was doing. Sasuke looked up, pouting. He saw Naruto staring at him and immediatly brought his head back down to face the couch instead. He felt

Naruto's hand on his chin and then felt his head moving back up. He was now staring at him again.

"Why are you so shocked that I kissed you?"

"Cuz..."

"Cuzz..."

"Cuz I've...never kissed anyone before, dobe." Sasuke was shocked he had just said that. Why did he just say that? He's never, never admitted to something like that.

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Seriously, Sasuke?"

"Yes seriously. Why are you asking?" He looked at Naruto...no not "looked", glared.

"Cuz...look at you!"

"Look at me?"

"Sasuke, you're the sexiest thing I have ever seen! How has nobody kissed you before? I think you're lying."

"I'm not lying." He didn't acknowledge the compliment Naruto gave him because he didn't want to.

"WOW! So I'm the first." He grinned, evidently feeling special and amazing.

"Hn."

Naruto laid himself between Sasuke and the couch. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's lithe waist. He turned Sasuke around so he could stare at him.

"I like you, Sasuke." Naruto admitted. He was still staring at Sasuke, wanting to see his reaction to his confession. Sasuke's eyes went wide and then calmed down after a

few seconds. Obviously, he was taking it in and telling himself that he actually said it.

"Hn. I like you too, dobe." He smiled lightly and then leaned forward to kiss Naruto. Yup, he did it this time. Naruto kissed back and pulled Sasuke closer, if that was even

possible. They were really close together, and Sasuke blamed it on Naruto. The Sasuke pulled away,

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad you came over dobe."

"Really?" Naruto said with bright blue eyes filed with happiness.

"Hn. Really."

"And, of course, I'm glad I came over." He smiled and kisses Sasuke's cheek. Then he reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He pressed the button to turn it on

and it showed the time.

"What time is it?" Sasuke said trying to lean up and see.'

"5:47." Naruto yawned.

"Hn...Wow."

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, dobe."

"I know." Naruto stretched and casually reached his hand down to slide it onto Sasuke's ass. Sasuke glared and him and Naruto gave him a grin in return. They both got

to go into the kitchen and look at food. Naruto opened all the cabinets in search for the one and only, ramen. After about 5 minutes of searching, he spotted some in the

pantry all the way in the back, covered by gross stuff. Well, not gross, but in comparison to his ramen it was gross. He preferred ramen over everything, except for

Sasuke. If he had to choose between sex with Sasuke and ramen, I think his choice was pretty obvious. He grabbed a bowl and poured it in there. Then put it in the

microwave, pressing the 3. He turned towards Sasuke who was eating nothing, leaning against the counter.

He walked over towards him and stopped once he reached his adorable destination. Leaning down to kiss him, his hands went around his body and stopped when they

reached Sasuke's ass, again. He kept them there for the next thirty seconds of them kissing and licking each other. Naruto left Sasuke's mouth and kissed along his jaw

line, moving towards his ear. He gently bit his earlobe and whispered to him.

"So sexy." His mouth then traveled down to his neck to suck on his, giving him a hickey to let everyone who looked at this unbelievably sexy man that he was taken. He

pushed on Sasuke's ass to it could grind up against his groin and Sasuke let out a mewl. Naruto smirked against his neck and went back up to Sasuke's mouth, wanting

to taste him again. Sasuke tasted delicious and looked delicious. He was so perfect. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him, he never thought anything amazing

would happen to him ever again. He licked Sasuke's top lip and then slide his tongue in between Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke moaned at this action and rubbed up against Naruto for more pleasure. Sasuke wanted Naruto to fuck him again, he had that feeling that he had earlier. But

instead of outside in the rain, he wanted it inside on the kitchen table, on the floor, or the counter. Anywhere in this kitchen. As long as he had Naruto's dick up his ass, he

couldn't care less about where they were. He felt Naruto's hands pinch his ass and he moaned again.

"God you're so sexy."

Naruto grinded into Sasuke's fresh erection and grunted. They were licking each others tongues and grinding against each other. Sasukes back was pressed up against

the edge of the counter and he knew it was supposed to hurt but right now it didn't. He didn't even notice, all he noticed was Naruto's tongue rubbing against his and his

dick rubbing against his...that was all he cared about right now. He didn't want this activity to stop. Then he heard a beep. Of course, right when he told himself he didn't

want it to stop.

_Stupid fucking microwave...fucking killing fucking everything! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! FUCK IT! Sasuke yelled at himself._

Naruto backed away and stared at him with half-lidded eyes. He panted and noticed Sasuke's eyes were filled with lust and want for more. When he saw Sasuke, he got

so much harder than he already was. He didn't realize it was possible to get this horny. He took hold of his dick to feel how hard he was and when he did, he moaned

softly and his head fell backwards. Sasuke saw this and he got harder also. He copied Naruto's action and he did the same thing, only his moan was much louder. Naruto's

head came back and saw Sasuke touching his clothed dick. He leaned forward and cupped Sasuke's penis through his thin sweatpants. He rubbed it while rubbing his

own.

"Ah...Na-ruto." Sasuke managed to moan.

"Damn it, Sasuke. You sound so fucking hot."

"Uhhh..." He breathed out.

Naruto rubbed harder and Sasuke moaned extremely loud. He threw himself off the counter and into Naruto. He draped his arms across Naruto's shoulders and gripped

onto his back, hanging onto his shirt. He rested his head on his shoulder and his moans were directed into Naruto's ear, which he, of course, enjoyed very much. Naruto

pulled himself and Sasuke towards the fridge so they have some leaning support. Naruto was against the fridge and Sasuke was on top of him, grinding onto him. They

both stopped when they heard the beep again. Sasuke just stood there, practically laying himself against Naruto, Naruto stopped touching him and just laid there also,

panting at there very recent activity.

"Holy fuck, Sasuke."

Sasuke moaned in response. Sasuke got off of him and laid himself on the unnecessarily long table. He heard Naruto open the micro to grab his noodles and close it. He

heard his footsteps walk to the table and he sat down at the chair by Sasuke's head.

"We'll finish when I finish these noodles, yeah?" He smirked staring at Sasuke's tent in his pants.

"Hn. You better hurry with those noodles, dobe."

"I will, don't worry." He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

* * *

DO YOU FORGIVE ME! Dx

Hopefully, I'm really, truly, truly, extremely, very fucking sorry!

Please review, I don't care if it's you yelling at me cuz I took so long to write this Chapter. I know I deserve it!

And I hope it was better than the others, cuz I reread them and...oh gawddd

ANYWAYSS... once again, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry. Omg you guys don't understand how sorry I am! D:


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON BETWEEN THE TWO SEXIEST MEN ON EARTH 3

Reason for this chapter: Cuz it's yummy o_O

I'm going to update as quick as possible on these cuz all of you readers that read my shit deserve it :D!

I'm sorry if I make any stupid mistakes like repeating stuff. I apologize in advance for it. But anyways,

On with the story...

* * *

~RECAP~

Sasuke moaned in response. He got off of him and laid himself on the unnecessarily long table. He heard Naruto open the micro to grab his noodles and close it. He heard his footsteps walk to the table and he sat down at the chair by Sasuke's head.

"We'll finish when I finish these noodles, yeah?" He smirked staring at Sasuke's tent in his pants.

"Hn. You better hurry with those noodles, dobe."

"I will, don't worry." He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

~END RECAP~

~STORY~

Naruto continued to slurp on his noodles while him and Sasuke talked.

"Uhh...dobe." Sasuke whined. Yes, he whined.

"Teme?"

"Hurry the fuck up." He turned away from him and Naruto slapped Sasuke's ass.

"I'm trying. I'm slurping as fast as I can, Sasuke."

"Forget the noodles and slurp me, dobe!" He turned back towards him.

"I refuse to slurp you on an empty stomach!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought.

_Good idea Sasuke._

Sasuke looked at him with lust filled eyes and didn't look away while his hand reached down and rubbed his own groin. He threw his head back and moaned Naruto's name.

"Mmm..shit. Naru please..." He begged, still staring. Naruto just stared at him, he was in the middle of slurping in a noodle so there were noodles hanging from his mouth and he just stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

_Was he really just this sexy?_

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and took the noodles in his mouth and then swallowed them. He kissed Naruto, still rubbing himself, then sucked on his tongue to taste the noodles. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and then backed away. He laid back on the table and rubbed down harder on his cock. Sasuke then slid his other hand under his shirt and up his stomach until he reached his nipple. He pinched and rub against it.

"Mmmm.." He licked his lips. "God, Naruto..."

He sat up and took off his shirt. Getting onto his knees, he sat on them in front of Naruto. He lowered his pants a little so his boxers were showing. He reached his hand down, behind his boxers, and started to stroke his dick up and down. The sexual movement could be seen even though Sasuke had his pants on. Naruto was about to pounce on Sasuke but he wanted to finish his noodles. He wasn't even halfway done.

But, look at him. Who could resist _that? _Naruto told himself.

_Just fuck him man...I don't know how I lasted this long without pinning him down on the table and ripping his clothes off and fucking the shit out of his cute, little ass. Maybe it's because you're talking to yourself. Just shut the fuck up and do him._

Naruto got up slowly and walked to the counter, noodles in his hands. He placed his bowl gently on the counter and walked back to Sasuke and stared for a second. He got up on the table also and leaned over him. Sasuke was wiggling and trying to get Naruto to touch him. He arched his back in hope to touch Naruto's clothed dick and rub it against his but failed.

"Naruto..please.." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, his hand rubbed faster against his cock and he was about to explode with pleasure until Naruto pulled his hand out of his pants. Sasuke plopped his body back down on the table and whined. He tried putting his hand back down his pants so he could finish, he needed to cum right the fuck now. He couldn't take it anymore. If Naruto wasn't going to let him jack off then he was going to ride Naruto's dick. He wouldn't care.

Sasuke leaned up and stared at Naruto, making Naruto balance on his knees too. He took his shirt off and slid his hands down Naruto's sexy chest. Slowly going down his stomach and into his pants. He scooted closer to him and stared into his eyes. Hands were roaming eachothers bodies and soon Naruto found his hand in Sasuke's pants. They ended up jacking eachother off and were both moaning eachothers names. Naruto leaned forward so his forehead rested on Sasuke's. Both of their eyes closed and their mouths opened, saying nothing. But then Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out.

"Naruto fuck..."

Naruto's hand started going faster and his thumb would slide over his tip occasionally. Sasuke was starting to go faster against Naruto's and Naruto came closer and kissed him. Sasuke kissed back with little force but that was okay with Naruto cuz he liked doing the work and making Sasuke beg and moan for more.

"Naruto..faster."

Naruto obeyed his uke and started going faster. He felt Sasuke shiver and he leaned in closer to him, trying to get more pleasure. Naruto stopped and pulled his hand out. He heard Sasuke curse at him and he responded with a smirk.

Sasuke felt his pants being pulled down and he laid down on his back and arched so Naruto can pull them off, but also so he'll lean down and touch him more. And exactly what Sasuke thought happened, Naruto leaned down and kissed him along his jaw line. Then move slowly to his ear, only to whisper something in his ear, sounding insanely sexy.

"Sasuke, baby?"

"Uhnnn...Naruto." He arched up to touch him but then Naruto did the same so Sasuke couldn't touch him. It was evident how much Naruto was enjoying this, and how much Sasuke disliked it.

"Sasuke..aww what's wrong?" Naruto cooed in his ear, kissing it gently.

"Na-Naruto, seriously." He tried giving Naruto the best glare he could but failed miserably.

"Hmm," He smiled at him, "Oh Sasuke. If you would have waited until I finished my noodles I could have just fucked you nice and hard against this table. I could have just fucked your cute, little ass with my dick that I know you love so much, but you ruined it. Now you have to wait."

"D-Dobe...I ha-hate y-Mmmm fuck." Sasuke felt his dick being stroked quickly again.

Naruto squeezed it and then slid his finger back and forth against the tip. Then the stroking started up again and Sasuke threw his head against the table, hitting it hard. Like his back against the table, it was suppose to hurt but it didn't cuz his dick was being stroked amazingly by his sexy boyfriend so no, who would be focusing on the pain when you could be focusing on the pleasure right now instead?

"Mmmm...Sasuke you have no idea how sexy you look right now.." He said staring right at him. Sasuke blushed and brought his arm across his face, trying to hide. Naruto's hand reached up the second after Sasuke put it on his face.

"Don't. You know how much I love looking at you."

"Hmph. W-Well I don-don't, dobe. Oh fuck!"

Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered to him again, something that made Sasuke shiver. The way Naruto spoke to him, in that sexy raspy voice that he does. The one that made Sasuke want to cum just by hearing it. Sasuke bit his lip when he spoke.

"Tell me when you're gonna cum, baby. Tell me when your close."

Sasuke bit down harder and thrusted into Naruto's hand.

"Na- Na..fuck. God, Naruto! I'm gonna..I'm gonna fucking cum."

He thrusted up faster into Naruto's hand, he was building up with pleasure and was about to explode.

"I'm gonna fu-fucking cum, Naruto! Fuck!" He repeated

"No." He released his hand from Sasuke's dick, "You're not." He smirked when he said this. "You're gonna cum hard when my dick is in your ass." His smirk grew wider. Sasuke just moaned.

Naruto got off the table and took off his shirt. Then he walked over to Sasuke and picked him up. He held him bridal style and then walked up to the bedroom. He laid Sasuke on the bed and then laid himself on top of him. He flicked his tongue up and down on his nipple and played with the other with his hand. Sasuke moans were continuous. Naruto stopped with the tongue flicking and went up to Sasuke's ear once again.

"Mmm...You ready baby?"

"I've fucking been ready, dobe. You just take too damn long." He managed to say a whole sentence without stuttering. Naruto pushed Sasuke up further on the bed and pulled his pants off, pulling his own off afterwards. He left them both in their boxers. He went back to his original position, which was leaning over Sasuke. Naruto grinded down and rubbed their dicks together over and over again.

"Oh gods, Naruto f-fuck! Keep going..." Sasuke had a grip on the sheets with mouth wide open, staring up at the ceiling and then back down at their cocks pushed together. He did this about once or twice and then his final position was staring down at their grinding cocks. Sasuke continued to moan more and more things that didn't make sense yet he still managed to make it sound extremely hot. Naruto went down lower and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss was rough but it was a good mood for a kiss like this.

And Sasuke kissed back with equal force, it soon turned into a make out while Sasuke grinded upward and Naruto grinded downward. Sasuke's grip on the sheets got tighter and when he released the poor sheets the inside of his hand was all red. He released the sheets because Naruto stopped and picked him up only to be on his lap. He figured it would feel better on their erections and it was better because Naruto felt closer to Sasuke when they were in this position.

Sasuke grounded down hard on Naruto and this resulted in them both moaning eachothers names very loud. Sasuke reached around and put his arms around Naruto's neck, fists clenched. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel Naruto's dick in his ass, right now. He wanted to be pounded hard into the bed, right now.

"Naruto..."

"What?" He panted/moaned.

"I want you to fuck me...now!"

"Mmm baby.." He smirked and then kissed him gently.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and then sat on him. He scooted back a little so he can pull his boxers down. He stared up at Naruto and then back down at his exposed dick. He licked his lips and leaned down to suck on the tip and then pulled away, smirking at Naruto.

"God you're so sexy." Naruto complimented.

Sasuke stood up on the bed and pulled down his own, leaving them hang loosely around his ankles. Sitting back down on Naruto's lap and finished pulling them of and then threw them somewhere. He turned his body half way around to pull Naruto's off, throwing them in the same direction as his own. He looked at Naruto, waiting to see if he was going to get up and take advantage of him but he didn't. This surprised the uke but whatever. He stroked Naruto's cock a few times and then went faster, he reached a hand down to pump his own. He shut his eyes the second he touched his own cock and let out a soft moan.

This set off Naruto and he pulled Sasuke closer and turned him over so he was on his hands and knees. He pressed his mouth to his ass and slid his tongue up and down the hole, slowly going up and slowly going down. Sasuke thrusted backwards onto the wet tongue that was invading his ass. Naruto invaded his ass even more when he stuck his tongue in Sasuke's tight hole and pulled back out. He took the lube out the top dresser drawer and coated his fingers with it. He stuck one finger in and felt Sasuke clench around his finger. Naruto slowly pulled his finger out and then back in.

Sasuke started going back and forth on the intruding finger and then told Naruto to put two in. Naruto obeyed and tossed in a second finger. Obviously not wanting to hurt him, he went slowly. He starte the famous scissoring motion and Sasuke seemed to be taking it fine, if you weren't looking at his face, which Naruto was doing while finger fucking him. After a few minutes of doing this, making sure Sasuke was okay.

"I'm fine, d-dobe."

"You're not fine if you stutter my name, teme." Naruto proved to him.

"Yes I am. Just fuck me already, please. I've waited long enough."

"You still didn't let me finish my noodles, teme."

"Forget y-your fucking noo-noodles, dobe. Fuck me...now!"

"Fine." He said coating his cock with the lube, "But I warned you teme. So don't yell at me when it hurts."

"Hn."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer, his amazing, smooth ass touching Naruto's cock. Naruto grunted and then gulped, slowly coming in.

_Fuck it feels so good._

Naruto slammed the rest of his cock into Sasuke.

"Ahh! D-Dobe! What the fuck!"

"You promised you wouldn't yell, teme! And look at what you're doing now!"

"Yeah but just because I said that doesn't mean you fucking slam you di- FUCK!"

Naruto slid back out and slammed down onto his prostate, causing Sasuke to scream in pleasure. Naruto watched his facial expression change quickly when he did this, he smirked as he succeedd at the plan he just came up with within 5 seconds. He pounded into Sasuke hard and fast, reaching his hand down a little more he started pumping Sasuke's dick up and down, squeezing it in the process.

"Dobe! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Harder!"

Naruto went in and out harder and faster as he felt like he was gonna cum right this second.

"So t-tight. God I love your ass." He said while putting his free hand on one of Sasuke's cheeks and pinched it. He decided to keep it there until he came. His thrusts were getting faster and faster, Sasuke's moans were getting louder and louder and his climax was coming closer and closer. He pulled out and quickly threw Sasuke on his back, continuing from where he left off as soon as Sasuke was laying down.

"Ahh, Sasuke."

"Mmm..w-what?"

"Scream m-my name..when y-you c-cum, baby. I wanna...FUCK! I wannahearyouscreammynamesobad!" He said the last part quickly, he wanted to get out a sentence without having to stutter and he felt like that was a success. Sasuke's ass clenched around Naruto and that brought him closer to his climax.

"NA-NARUTO! FUCKING SHIT!...god...damn." He said almost falling over but Naruto caught him, he was so close. Only a few more hard thrusts and,

"Mmmm...fuck Sasuke..." He moaned out. Naruto let go of Sasuke's cock and Sasuke replacd his hand with his own. He continued stroking, focusing on how good his orgasm felt. Sasuke lazily jacked off while Naruto laid down next to him.

"Mmmm...Sasuke you look hot with all that cum on you..." He smirked at the panting Sasuke. His eyes were closed and his mouth was half way open. He concentrated on Sasuke's face.

_Well...that just makes me wanna fuck him again._

Naruto turned on his side so he was facing Sasuke.

"Hn. Quiet dobe." He smirked, eyes still closed.

"Says the one who was practically screaming the whole time I fucked you." He smirked, thinking his comeback was so amazing.

"So what.." Sasuke said with a blush starting to appear on his cheeks, turning to the side to face Naruto he spoke again, "How could I not when your dick feels so damn good inside me?" He smirked at Naruto and resumed the position he was in earlier. Eyes closed and mouth half way opened, his mouth releasing soft moans.

Naruto stared at him, mouth agape.

"God. Damn. Could you get any sexier, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, leaning over and kissing him. Sasuke kissed back and realized he was still stroking himself. Naruto mumbled an "no dont" into the kiss and replaced Sasuke's hand with his own.

"Mmm...dobe."

"Sasuke...I think it's time for round two, baby." He licked Sasuke's lips and got above him. Sasuke's response to this was a moan of Naruto's name.

* * *

Yeah? Yeah? Did you like it?

I do o.o

Well, say if you did or not in your review :D?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well as you know they had just finished doing sex :P**

**So anyways.. Recap!**

**~RECAP~**

**"God. Damn. Could you get any sexier, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, leaning over and kissing him. Sasuke kissed back and realized he was still stroking himself. Naruto mumbled an "no dont" into the kiss and replaced Sasuke's hand with his own.**

**"Mmm...dobe."**

**"Sasuke...I think it's time for round two, baby." He licked Sasuke's lips and got above him. Sasuke's response to this was a moan of Naruto's name.**

**~RECAP~**

**That was the end...there's your recap of their sex. I Now on to the story ! VROOM VROOM ! XD**

**~STORY TIME~**

**Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto right in front of his face, grinning like an idiot. Sasuke pouted and turned to face the other way.**

**"Staring at me when my eyes are closed again, dobe? Creeper."**

**"Haha yup I am." He grinned. "I stare at you when your eyes are open too, don't worry." **

**"I'm not worrying." He smirked. **

**"And why is that?"  
"Cuz..I already know you stare at me when my eyes are open, dobe."**

**"Am I that obvious?"  
"You are."**

**"Hmm...oh well." He grinned a toothy grin and then frowned behind him and put his arm around Sasuke's body to turn him back. When he did the pout was still present on his face. Naruto's grin appeared again and leaned forward, kissing him gently in hopes to make Sasuke less pouty and then pulled away. And to Naruto's surprise Sasuke smiled lightly and pulled him back in for another kiss. Naruto got on top of him and kissed him harder, getting horny all of a sudden. It wasn't to shocking considering Sasuke was incredibly hot. Sasuke moaned and arched his back when Naruto thrusted down into him.**

**"Mmph...dobe."**

**"Hm?"  
"Not now.."**

**Naruto kissed him again gently on the lips. Sasuke kissed back and it was the most amazing kiss ever. Nice, slow and passionate. Just lovely. He smiled lightly and that made Naruto's grin wider. Naruto was on all fours, both hands on each side of Sasuke's head and his knees were placed inbetween Sasuke's spread out legs. He smirked and stared into Sasuke's sleepy eyes. **

**"You hungry?"  
"Kind of." He turned to face the other way, feeling awkward being this close to Naruto's face and having a conversation. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chin and his face was currently being turned to face Naruto again. Naruto kissed him again and said,**

**"Yeah so am I." He smirked while thinking of what he had a taste for and leaned down. While sliding down Sasuke's insanely perfect body, his tongue was out, sliding to each nipple on the side and flicking it with his tongue. The seixest moan ever slipped out of Sasuke's mouth and Naruto got even harder. Naruto finished licking his body and reached his taste. He saw pre-cum dripping out the slit on the head and licked it all up, moaning at the taste. Not wasting any time, he immediatly started sucking and licking it. He put his mouth over the tip and slid his tongue in circles, then went down at a perfect pace. When he engulfed the whole thing, Sasuke couldn't help but almost scream when Naruto did this. He reached his hands down, getting a tight grip of Naruto's locks of hair. Sasuke pushed Naruto's head up and down an d then pulled him up for a sloppy but satisfying kiss. Saliva and Sasuke's cum were being exchanged at the moment. Sasuke, getting impatient, started thrusting up into him. His back was arched and his mouth remained open for Naruto to slide his tongue all over his mouth, and his eyes tightly shut. Naruto pulled away and stared at Sasuke for a few moments before darting down and sucking on his cock again. A moan emitted from Sasuke's mouth, a very loud one. Naruto enjoyed this. **

**"Dobe...I'm hu-hungry..F-FUCK!" He realized an intruding finger going into his ass. He looked down and saw the dobe smirking whilst sucking his dick. When he sucked harder Sasuke's head flew back and his hands reached up to get a good grip onto the pillows. **

**"F-fuck...dobe."**

**"Mmmm..Sasuke.." He said, smirk still on his face. "Damn you look hot." **

**Sasuke's mouth opened, nothing coming out, and he sat up and tried glaring at Naruto, obviously didn't work because Naruto didn't look affected at all. He just had an amused smirk on his face.**

**"Sasuke, no."  
"Hn." He tried getting up but then Naruto climbed on top of his and started sucking and kissing his neck. **

**"You're not going anywhere."  
"Dobe, we fucked twice last night. I'm going somewhere."**

**Naruto shook his head no in the crook of his neck and said,**

**"Nuh uh." He grounded his obvious erection into Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned and cursed at himself for doing so. He then came to his senses and kept telling himself he was hungry. They were not having morning sex, nope. **

**"Naru-Naruto...get...OFF!"**

**Naruto laughed while being pushed off to the side of Sasuke. **

**"Fiiiinee..." Naruto said. He got up and went to his dresser to put on some boxers and jogging pants. He threw Sasuke the smallest shirt he had and a pair of jogging pants also. Sasuke quickly put them on and walked outside his door. Naruto followed closely behind to look at Sasuke's amazing ass. He let his hand "slip away" to smack it. Sasuke turned around, glaring at him.**

**"Sorry, hand slipped." He grinned sexily and Sasuke turned around.**

**"What do you have to eat?" **

**Sasuke walked over to his cabinet and looked inside. Seeing that his cabinet consisted of cereal and granola bars to the right, he told Naruto.**

**"Cereal and granola bars." He admitted.**

**"Toss me a granola bar."  
"Kay." He tossed him a granola and grabbed one for himself. They heard a phone ringing in his bedroom and Sasuke walked back to his room to see who it was. He picked up the phone out of his jeans and saw it was Itachi. He clicked 'answer' even though he didn't want to.**

**"Hn?"**

**"Sasukeeee! I missed you! Where's my little brother?"  
"At home."**

**"I'll be  
"Hn. Where are you?"  
"Deidara's!"  
"Hn. What a surprise."**

**"Oh Sasukee.." He stopped talkng because he heard a voice in the background. "Sasukeeeee! Who is it?"**

**"Oooo brother...who is that?" Itachi said sounding curious and excited. **

**"Nobody."  
"Sasuke it's obviously somebody. Tell me who it is. Tell! Is it you're boyfriend! Ohhh! Sasuke did you get a boyfriend! I'm coming home now!" Itachi hung up.**

**"Damn it." He cursed to himself. **

* * *

**"Deidaraa!" He sang.**

**"What, un?" He smiled.  
"We have to go back home. My brother got a boyfriend!" This caused Deidara to gasp and jump in excitement. Itachi got up soon after Deidara starte jumping and jumped with him.**

**"You've really changed me Deidara."  
"I know, un! But it's amazing!" He leaned forward and pecked him on the lips and pulled him out the door.**

* * *

**"Dobe..."**

**"Huh?"  
"You have to leave..." Sasuke said, monotone.  
"Why?"  
"My brother is coming.."  
"So...?"  
"I don't like him."  
"And?"**

**"..."  
"Sasuke? Why don't you like your brother?"  
"He's annoying.." **

**"But you think I'm annoying..." He said, getting closer to him, "And you **_**definitely **_**like me Sasu." He smirked, bringing his mouth to his neck. **

**"Dobe...not n-now." He stuttered, profusely hating himself for it. He knew Deiedara's house wasn't too far from here and he needed to get the sexy, hot...delicious...**

**"Shit.." He breathed out. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's forming erection through his jogging pants and the fact that he didn't have any boxers on made it better. **

**"Mmmm hehe...Sasuke..." He looked directly at Sasuke and it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He was biting his lip, his eyes were partly open and his cheeks were red, partly from embarrassment and partly from pleasure. Sasuke humped Naruto, regretting it right after he did it. Naruto smirked because Sasuke was giving in so soon, Naruto liked this about him. Sasuke knew his brother would be home any minute and he had to find the strength to stop this. After about 5 minutes of grinding, moaning, humping, licking and sucking he heard a car door shut outside. He started to panic and he knew Naruto heard the car door shut too but Naruto's expression didn't change at all. He was still the same, horny, no shirted...NO SHIRT! **

**"Dobe.."  
"Hm?"  
"You have no shirt on!"**

**"I know this." Naruto looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's the problem?"  
"My brother is here you moron."**

**"Oh..." He went back to molesting his neck with his tongue and Sasuke gasped at how he just went back to rape so quickly. "Sasuke..."  
"What?"  
"I wanna fuck you...so bad."  
"N-Naru...don't b-be stupid. Stop."**

**"So threatening." He smirked. **

**"H-He's coming, Get off!" He finally managed to push him off the second his brother walked through the door, singing.**

**"Saaassukkeeee!" Itachi sang, Deidara following behind him. Itachi ran up to his expressionless brother and hugged him. Sasuke's arms were placed at his side. Itachi pouted at this and backed away.  
"Wow Sasuke don't be so happy to see me." He said sarcastically. He turned to the side and saw a blonde that wasn't his. **

**"Who's this?"  
"Hi I'm Naruto!" He greeted him, holding out his hand. Itachi took it willingly and smiled big at him. **

**"I'm Itachi! And this is my boyfriend, Deidara." Deidara walked up and shook his hand. **

**"Hi, un!"**

**"Hey!" **

**"Hopefully you can cheer my brother up some, hm?" Itachi said.  
"Oh, I have." He smirked at Sasuke who blushed deeply and face palmed. Itachi gasped and said,**

**"Sasuke!"  
"Hn."**

**"Good job, un!" He told Naruto, "High five!" Naruto and Deidara clapped hands in the air. **

**"Did you two have a little fun this morning as well?" Itachi questioned while staring at Naruto's naked top half.**

**"Ohh yeah we did. But not all the way, sadly." Naruto frowned. **

**"Awww Sasuke why, un?"**

**"Cuz you two came." Sasuke retorted, grabbing some juice.**

**"Itachi we interrupted their sex, un..." **

**"Oh well!" Itachi yelled happily. "We'll be getting back home."  
"Hn. Bye." **

**"Sasuke you picked well!" Itachi and Deidara yelled in unison. They both walked out the door.**

**"Finally." Sasuke mumbled, fixing himself a drink on the counter. **

**"What was that?" He yelled coming up from behind him. He licked the back of his neck and brought his hands to the front of Sasuke. **

**"I said "Finally", dobe." He repeated.**

**"So you've been waiting for sex too?"  
"No. I just wanted them to leave."  
"Me too...So I can touch you." He smirked against his neck.  
"Hn."  
"Oh Sasuke." He smiled and sighed, "You're so sexy." He snaked his hand down into Sasuke's joggers and stroked his forming erection a few times before stopping. **

**"Ngh... Naruto s-stop." His grip on his cup tightening. "F-fuck." He felt Naruto slide his thumb across the tip and rubbing it gently. Sasuke hissed at the please and thrusted back into Naruto. **

**"Shit Sasuke... You're so sensitive. I fuckin' love it." He nibbled on his ear and pressed Sasuke all the way up against the counter. **

**"Mmmph...Naru."  
"Mm yeah. I love it when you call me that." His smirk widened at Sasuke's response and got harder. He stroked his dick faster so he would hear Sasuke scream his name. He thought Sasuke had the sexiest voice ever. He could listen to it forever, it was music to his ears. Sasuke turned around with half-lidded eyes and biting his lip, he let his lip go to breathe out and moan Naruto's name. **

**Sasuke turned to face Naruto smirking in satifaction that he had gotten into his pants so easily. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and his hand on the other, moaning endlessly. He couldn't stop them from coming out, it was one right after the other. Sasuke didn't like it but Naruto definitely did. **

**"Naru..I-I'm close."**

**After about another minute of moaning and panting excessively, Sasuke came in Naruto's hand. Coming down from his high he breathed out Naruto's name. **

**Naruto undid his pants and shoved Sasuke's head down to suck his cock. Sasuke engulfed the whole thing in his hot, wet mouth and Naruto had his hand tangled in Sasuke's hair. As Naruto was fucking his mouth, Sasuke was moaning and licking his length. Sasuke backed off and trailed his tongue along the veins on his dick while grabbing and pulling at his balls. Naruto let out a long groan.**

**"Ugh..fuck Sasuke."  
**

**Sasuke licked the tip and then put the whole thing in his mouth, sucking hard while doing so. While he was sucking on the tip, he brought his hand up to stroke the other half. After a few more strokes, Naruto came in his mouth. Sasuke pulled away and swallowed it. Naruto stared at him and then pulled him back up to kiss him. **

**"You're such a horny idiot." He breathed out.**

**"And you're such a sexy and sensitive bastard." **

**Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. Naruto pulled his pants back up and dragged Sasuke to the bedroom. **

**"Come on, teme. Let's go out to lunch."  
"Hn. I don't feel like it. How are you just gonna tell me to go out to lunch with you after you just jacked me off a couple minutes ago?"  
"Cuz I'm hungry and I was horny."  
"What made you horny?"  
"You."**

**"Hn."  
"Now get some clothes on and then we'll run to my house to get me some clothes."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You came over for your "surprise visit".**

**Sasuke walked to his closet and pulled out black, tight jeans and a dark blue shirt. Almost forgetting his boxers, he walked to his dresser and grabbed a pair out. He went to the bathroom and changed, coming out 5 minutes later with his hair done and changed. **

**"You look fuckable."  
"Thanks?"  
"No problem. Let's go!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked out with him. He slapped and pinched his ass on the way out the door and Sasuke pouted. He grabbed his keys off the table by the door and walked out. He let Naruto lead them to his house. **

* * *

**He told Sasuke to follow him up to his room and Sasuke obeyed. Once in his room, he looked around and it was a little messy.**

**"You're a mess, dobe." **

**"Hah I know." He said picking up his clothes off the floor and throwing them in the hamper beside his tall dresser. **

**"There now it's clean!" Naruto said happily.**

**"Good." He walked further into the room and sat on the bed.m He patiently waited for Naruto to get his clothes on and do his hair. Sasuke thought there was really nothing to do with it but whatever. Once Naruto came out of the bathroom he was wrong. Naruto came out with a tight orange shirt to show off his muscles and dark blue jeans, he had his hair spiked and Sasuke considered it a turn on. He looked extremely sexy right now. Honestly, Sasuke felt like jumping him at this very moment, but he contained himself. **

**"Ready?" Sasuke asked him.**

**"Yup. Let's go." **

**They both speedwalked out of the house and they didn't even know where they were going.**

**"Dobe?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where are we even going for lunch?"  
"I dunno.." He said softly and confused. He was seriously just hungry and he didn't even know where he was taking Sasuke.  
"Moron."**

**"I'm just hungry I don't care where we go. Let's go to that restaurant up the street from you that I saw on the way to my house."  
"Okay." **

**It had taken them about a half hour to get there but it was totally worth it once they sat down and started eating. **

**"Holy fuck that shit is delicious." Naruto mumbled with a mouth full of food.  
"Yeah it's good." Sasuke agreed. He took another bite of his pasta and leaned back against the chair. Looking across from him he noticed Naruto was in the same position. The dobe had his arm across his stomach as if telling everyone he was full as fuck. He had his head hanging backwards and was groaning softly. He pushed the plate forward to signal the waitor to come back and take it so he wouldn't eat anymore. Sasuke smirked at him in amusement.**

**"Shut up Sasuke! My tummy hurts so bad right now."  
"Not my fault, dobe. Maybe if you hadn't devoured your plate so quickly you would be fine." Sasuke told him, still holding the smirk in place on his face. **

**"Sexy teme." He grinned and decided to ignore his stomach pains. The waitor had finally come and took their plates away, leaving the bill. Naruto picked it up but then realized it was gone the next second. He looked at Sasuke and noticed he had it instead. **

**"Sasuke how the hell?"  
"Hn. I'm paying."  
"Fine." He pouted and didn't argue with him, knowing the teme would win anyway. Naruto left the tip and Sasuke paid. They agreed to this and then walked out together, hand in hand. Naruto let go of his hand and put his arm around his waist. Sasuke let a smile take over his face when Naruto did this. They ignored all the looks they got around them and walked around together. Somehow they ended up in a little spot in the forest and Naruto leaned his back up against a tree. Sasuke walked up to him and stood in front of him. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and grinned, happy that Sasuke was his.**

**"Mine." He grinned wider as he took hold of Sasuke's hips.**

**"Hn. Yours dobe." He smirked and allowed himself to stand on his tippy toes to lean up and kiss Naruto. Naruto smiled into the kiss and deepened it by leaning down more, he felt Sasuke's hands wrap around his head.**

**"I wanna go to your house and cuddle up on your bed and talk, maybe watch a movie. Or I would enjoy just laying in bed and talking to you and I get to stare at your gorgeous face. I would also enjoy just laying with you...we don't even have to talk." He stared down at him and smiled.**

**"I know you would just enjoy staring at me. Creeper." Naruto laughed at this.  
"So let's go?"  
"I guess. Sure."**

**Sasuke picked him up bridal style and carried him home to Sasuke's house. Once there he took him up to his bedroom and laid him down. Sasuke got under the covers and watched as Naruto changed. Naruto got rid of his shirt because he was more comfortable that way. Then he jumped into the bed and laid next to Sasuke under the covers. He draped his arm over Sasuke's stomach and just stared at him. He was so beautiful with his pale, smooth skin and his gorgeous black eyes. He looked like a porcelain doll to Naruto.**

**_His porcelain doll._  
**

* * *

**A/N: Alright so, I've been thinking and I honestly don't know when I want this story to end. I've been really busy and I know that if I continue on with this one I'm going to be extremely late with updating it and I don't want that...again. So it's going to be soon I just don't know when. I'm going to estimate probably in a couple more chapters, maybe and maybe not. Truth is, I really don't like chapter stories, I'm more of a one-shot person so when this ends there's going to be a lot of one shots, haha. But anyways, Review? I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Thank you all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**~RECAP~**

**Naruto got rid of his shirt because he was more comfortable that way. Then he jumped into the bed and laid next to Sasuke under the covers. He draped his arm over Sasuke's stomach and just stared at him. He was so beautiful with his pale, smooth skin and his gorgeous black eyes. He looked like a porcelain doll to Naruto.**

**His porcelain doll.**

* * *

**~STORY~**

**Naruto stared at him, smiling. Sasuke turned to face and smirked,**

**"What?"  
"You're just so gorgeous." He smiled lightly.**

**"Hn." He said turning away, trying to avoid Naruto from seeing the blush that was slowly appearing on his face. But thwn Sasuke blushed even more when he felt Naruto's hand on his jaw, trying to turn Sasuke's face so they were facing eachother. Sasuke tried making it go away but he failed. When he saw Naruto he was grinning his usual toothy grin. Sasuke found it sexy and he enjoyed staring at it. Forgetting that he was trying to delete the blush on his face, he was staring at Naruto, getting lost in his gorgeousness. His eyes the color of the sky and his skin, so tan and beautiful. Naruto caught him in the act of being a creeper and staring at him so he decided to be an idiot and point it out.**

**"Mmm Sasuke.. Who's being the creeper now, eh?" **

**"Shut up, dobe. I'm less of a creeper."  
"Now that may be true but you're still a creeper. A gorgeous one."  
"Hn." His blush deepened and Naruto kissed his cheek. Sasuke let a smile overtake his features and was feeling vulnerable when he let himself snuggle into Naruto. When he did Naruto's grin widened, thinking it was cute of him. He hugged him and rested his head on top of Sasuke's. He closed his eyes, thinking he wanted this moment to never end. It was quiet, Sasuke was being cute, they were cuddling and the fact that Sasuke was his too made it even more amazing. **

**"Sasuke..?" He opened his eyes and tried to see if Sasuke was still awake.  
"Hm?" **

**"Oh..I thought you fell asleep."  
"Yes dobe, I'm asleep."  
"Bastard." He grinned and laughed. **

**"Hn. You asked."**

**"You could have responded nicely, teme."  
"Hn."**

**"Oh god." He smiled and pulled Sasuke closer, closing his eyes and smiling. He nuzzled his head closer to Sasuke's and soon fell asleep.**

* * *

**Naruto woke up and realized it was Sunday. He hated Sundays. He pulled away from the teme he was hugging and noticed he was still asleep. Said teme started to move a little and then Naruto went back to his previous position. Sasuke pushed Naruto away but he didn't move so that caused Sasuke to push harder. **

**"No teme."**

**"Yes, dobe." He pouted and pushed him away with all his morning force which was very close to nothing considering he was half asleep and weaker then the muscular blond. Naruto grinned and held him closer, he wiggled down so he was at Sasuke's level. Staring at him he smiled wider, thinking Sasuke looked adorable.  
**

**"Awww Sasuke. You're so cute when you're half asleep. All pouty and adorable." Naruto saying this caused Sasuke to pout immensly and give him his famous Uchiha glare. **

**"Uh Uh Sasuke. Doesn't work in the morning." Naruto thought he looked like a child glaring at his mother cuz she didn't get him a toy. Which didn't work very effectively at all. Naruto pulled him into a morning kiss and asked, **

**"You wanna stay in bed all day?"**

**"No."  
"Please? I wanna stay in bed with you all day. We're gonna be lazy. Let's go shower." He grinned and pulled Sasuke to the shower. He stripped Sasuke down and himself. While Sasuke was turning on the water, he felt the dobe behind him touching his ass. Naruto was sliding his finger up and down his hole. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto smirking down at his ass. To be honest, Sasuke got turned on by this. **

**Twenty minutes later a smirking Naruto came waltzing out of the bathroom naked and a limping Sasuke following behind him wrapped in a towel. Naruto stole Sasuke's towel and dried his hair with it. Sasuke glared at him and then stole it back before he was done drying it. **

**"Psh! I was done drying it anyway!" He lied.**

**"Sure you were, dobe." He wrapped himself in it once more before going to the bed and sitting on it. Naruto walked over to the window.  
"Dobe what are you doing?" **

**"Opening the blinds a little." He said.  
"You're naked." **

**"Oh, right." He grabbed a pair of boxers and walked back to the window, opening them part way. He grinned and got onto the bed with Sasuke, sitting behind him and wrapping his legs around his body. He placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder.**

**"Sex in the shower with you is amazing." He stated.  
"Hn. It's painful for me."**

**"You're so tight and it feels so fuckin' good." He said while getting hard again. Sasuke moaned when he felt Naruto's boner up against his backside. **

**"Dobe..."  
"I know I know. Not now. But later though." He said. Sasuke got up and put a pair of boxers on. He laid on the bed and put his arms behind his head.  
"Dobe..."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Oh. Let's go downstairs and get food."  
"Ok." He got off the bed and walked downstairs. They were looking in the fridge when they heard the door bust open and they turned to face it. Sasuke stared in horror and Naruto grinned at the person. Itachi bursted through and quickly came up to them. **

**"Hey Itachi!" Itachi hugged Naruto and he hugged him back. **

**"Naruto!" **

**He then went over to Sasuke and hugged his brother. Sasuke didn't move and had his arms fall to his sides. **

**"Sasuke hug back." Itachi demanded.**

**"Hn." He didn't move his arms. Itachi sighed and backed away from his brother. Frowning he went over to Deidara and hugged him. **

**"I'm guessing you guys just finished sex, un!" Deidara yelled happily.**

**"Oh yeah!" Naruto screamed back happily, causing Sasuke to blush. Itachi smirked at his brother's action and Sasuke pouted. **

**"Anyways!" Itachi stated, "We came over to say we're all going to watch a movie tonight."  
"Since when?" Sasuke asked.  
"Siiiinceee... Me and Deidara thought about it this morning." Itachi smiled childishly at him. Sasuke just shook his head.**

**"Sounds fun! What time?" Naruto asked.**

**"Around 7. Deidara and I will be back here around 5:30."  
"Hn. Why 5:30 if the movie starts at 7?"  
"We will also be going out to dinner, un!" Deidara was evidently excited about tonight. As was Naruto, seeing as he was jumping and holding hands with Deidara. The two Uchiha's stared at them and Sasuke mumbled a "hn" before walking to the fridge to grab a water bottle. Once Sasuke turned around he saw that Itachi had joined them and they formed a jumping circle. Sasuke stood there sipping his water and staring at them in disbelief. It was hard for him to accept their true age with seeing what their doing right now. Naruto tried to pull Sasuke in and he just gave him a death glare and walked away. He went into the living room and leaned back against the couch, trying to ignore the yells of 'YAY!' and "I CAN'T WAIT' coming from the kitchen. Then he saw someone running towards him out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Itachi. He jumped on top of him and hugged him. Itachi nuzzled his head in his neck and said, **

**"Sasuke! Aren't you excited!" He said continuing to nuzzle him. **

**"Itachi! Get the fuck off!" He said pushing his chest as hard as he could. He hoped he would just go flying backwards and somehow die. But he only flew into the arm of the couch. Sasuke pouted and got up to walk back into the kitchen. He bumped into Naruto and Naruto wrapped his arms around his smaller waistline. Then rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, starting to kiss his neck. **

"**You look sexy when you're angry." He grinned. **

"**Hn. Quiet d-dobe." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. **

"**Heh, Stuttering are we?"  
"Quiet." **

**"You're the loud one."  
"Dobe..."  
"Sorry." Naruto frowned and kissed his neck again. "I can't wait to go to the movies with you."  
"Hn. Why is that?"  
"It'll be fun..." Naruto said. Sasuke knew he was being perverted and he hated himself for not caring. He felt Naruto smirk against his neck and sighed. **

**"Alright. We'll be going, we have 'stuff' to do." Itachi said calmly and eager to leave. He grabbed hold of Deidara's hand and led him out the door without a goodbye. **

_**Probably horny.. **_**Sasuke thought to himself. **

**"Oh Saaasukeee." Naruto whisper sang into Sasuke's ear.**

**"Hn. What dobe?"  
"Let's grab something for breakfast out of the kitchen and cuddle on the couch to watch tv." **

**As Sasuke listened to the idea he got secretly excited cuz it sounded nice, but he would **_**never **_**admit that. Why? Because he was an Uchiha. And Uchiha's never got overly excited about cuddling. **

**He turned around and walked into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he found a box of chewy bars, some cereal, fruit loops... Sasuke sighed and looked elsewhere in the cabinet. Looking to the left he saw some muffins, bagels and more cereal. **

**"Dobe!"**

**"What?" He said, his voice sounding like he was right behind him. And he was. Even though he was **_**just **_**in the living room a second ago. **

_**Hn. Speedy dobe. **_

**"What do you want?"  
"Whaddya you got?"**

**"Chewy bars, bagels, muffins, cereal?"  
"Hmm...What kind of all that stuff?"  
"Chocolate chip chewy bars. Blueberry and cinnamon bagels. Blueberry and chocoate chip muffins. And fruit loops, Reeses, Frosted Flakes."  
"Hmmm..." Naruto thought this out. He was thinking of what he was in the mood for. He came to a conclusion that he was in the mood for Ramen. But Sasuke hadn't named ramen on the list. So he was fucked. **

_**Damn it.**_** Naruto cursed to himself. **

**"Dobe..What do you want?" Sasuke said sternly, obviously getting impatient. **

**"Gahh...Ummm...Ummmmm!"  
"Dobe!"  
"RAMEN!" **

**"Dobe...I didn't name ramen." **

**Naruto gave him a disappointed look and frowned.**

**"Gimmie a chewy."  
"Hn." He tossed the dobe a chewy and grabbed himself a blueberry muffin. He slammed the cabinet shut and walked over to the couch. When he was about to sit the blond came running and jumped onto the couch. Leaning against the arm of it. He patted the little spot of couch between his legs, telling Sasuke he wanted him to sit there. Sasuke walked a little to the left and plopped himself down on the couch where Naruto wanted him to go. Sasuke leaned his back against the back of the black leathered couch while his legs were draped over Naruto's right one. Naruto was flipping through the channels trying to find something and failing cuz he saw nothing. He turned to channel 46 and saw that Spongebob was on. He put the remote on the table in front of them and started munching on his chewy. Not noticing Sasuke was glaring at him he started laughing at the kids show. Sasuke's glare got worse when Naruto wasn't paying attention. Naruto turned to his side and went wide eyed when he saw Sasuke's face.**

**"What?"  
"This show is stupid."  
"No it's not!"  
"It's a child's show. Turn it off."  
"It is NOT a child's show. It's for all ages." He grinned.**

**"No. Turn it."  
"Fine. What now?" He said starting to flip through the channels again, bored as fuck. "Sasuke I don't know what to put on." He whined.**

**"Fine. Put on your stupid talking yellow rectangle and your ugly, penis-nose squid." Sasuke pouted.  
"Yay!" Naruto yelled and smiled big when he put channel 46 back on. "Hey! Spongebob is amazing. And squidward reminds me of you. Grumpy all the time, but not sexy. He's not a sexy, grumpy man."  
"Don't compare me to that penis nose." He said while biting into his muffin. Naruto smiled and laughed softly at Sasuke. "You're so entertaining, Sasuke." **

**"Hn."  
"In a good way. You're adorable." He squeezed Sasuke's cheeks together and finished his chewy bar. Sasuke pouted and smacked Naruto's hands away. Naruto went back to watching tv and put his wrapper on the table for now. A couple minutes later Sasuke finished his muffin and put the wrapper on the table also. Naruto pulled Sasuke's lithe body onto his masculine one and kissed his forehead. Out of nowhere, Naruto began to play with Sasuke's smooth, black, silk looking hair. Sasuke, obviously relaxed, closed his eyes and put his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled at this and continued to play with it while watching Spongebob.**

**Sasuke then jumped back when Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke stared at him, then at the tv, then back his dobe.**

**"Sorry Sasuke. But spongebob slid across the Krusty Krab window while Squidward walked in. And it lo-"  
"Shut up, dobe." He said while laying back down onto Naruto's chest. Naruto looked back at the tv and tried to keep his mouth shut, not wanting Sasuke to get up again, he ended up snorting instead and Sasuke looked up at him with a raised eyebrow; a smile appeared on Sasuke's face and then laid back down, laughing a little. **

**"Aww Sasuke you laughed!"  
"No I didn't...dobe."**

**"Ahhhh Sasuke yeah you did."  
"Hn." Naruto just sighed at his response and realized it was a commercial. **

**"Dobe..?"  
"Huh?"  
"What time is it?"  
**

**Naruto leaned a little to the right to see the clock on the table behind him and it read 12:30. **

**"12:30."**

**"Hn.."  
"Wanna go out to lunch? I'm still kinda hungry."  
"Fine."**

**Naruto picked Sasuke up and ran him upstairs. Sasuke scolded him to put him down but that didn't happen of course. Sasuke pouted all the way up to their room and was finally put down on the chair that sat next to the desk. Sasuke got up and punched Naruto in the arm. Naruto winced a bit and said,**

**"Teme!"  
"I told you to put me down."  
"Gahhh..."**

**"Hn." He walked over to his closet and shut the door behind him. He came out about a minute later sporting tight dark grey pants and a plain black t-shirt. He looked at Naruto and saw his mouth hanging open.**

**"Damn teme..." He licked his lips and smirked. "You have no idea how sexy you fucking look right now. Holy shit I wanna fuck you right now."  
"Hn. Jesus dobe. Yo-" He got cut off by a pair of hands pinching his ass and being pushed into Naruto's forming erection. "Dobe. We're going out to lunch go get changed i'm not having sex with you right n-ahh fuck. Dobe...stop." He moaned out, regretting it soon after because he was now pushed up against a wall, his neck was being attacked by Naruto's hungry mouth. **

**Naruto couldn't help himself with Sasuke in those tight, amazing pants. His hands didn't move from the spot on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke moaned Naruto's name and thrusted forward into Naruto's now full hard on. **

**"D-Dobe...We have to...oh fuck...go now."**

**"Just a little more." Naruto breathed against his neck. **

**"Ahhh...Naru..."  
"Mmm Sasuke. When you sound like that...It makes me not wanna stop anytime soon."  
"Nngh Naru.."  
"I love it when you say my name like that, Sasuke baby." He smirked and rubbed the front of Sasuke's jeans. This resulted in a loud moan that slipped right out of Sasuke's mouth. **

**"Naruto fuck me."**

**"Shit Sasuke. I thought you wanted to go to lunch?"**

**"Naruto...you're molesting me and got me all horny. Now you agree to leave and go to lunch? NOW? Stupid dobe... Let's just go." He slipped away from Naruto's grip and thought of something immensly gross to make his erection go away. After thinking about that bubble gum haired slut his cock was down. Naruto frowned while putting on his clothes. Naruto walked out of the room, slouched over, and walked down stairs. Sasuke followed behind.**

* * *

**They sat down at a table in a restaurant and were waiting for their order to come. Sasuke ordered a hamburger and Naruto ordered ramen, no surprise. When their food came 5 minutes later the first thing Sasuke did was take out the tomatoes and eat them. Naruto laughed and sucked in his bowl of ramen. Sasuke watched him slurp it all up and moved on to his burger.**

* * *

**Once they were done and out of the restaurant it was 3:00. They walked around and talked for another hour and by the time they got home it was 4:30. They had another hour before Itachi and Deidara came over for their visit and they didn't know what to do. Naruto thought they could finish what they started earlier but Sasuke said no because he was still mad at him for saying that. They were both confused when the doorbell rang. Naruto got up and went towards the door. **

**"Hey Deidara! Hey Itachi!"  
"Hello Naruto-kun!"**

**"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"We realized we should probably watch the movie first, then dinner."  
"Oh... Okay!"**

**"The movie starts in 20 minutes hurry up!" **

**"Ok!" Naruto gasped and ran upstairs to Sasuke's room. **

**Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Who was it?"  
"Itachi and Deidara. They're here early. They said it would make more sense if we saw the movie first then went to dinner."  
"But the movie starts at 7...Why are they here?"  
"They found a different time. It starts in 20 minutes come on."  
"I'm already ready."  
"Oh..right. Well then come. Let's just go." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out the door and downstairs. Itachi smirked at Sasuke and Sasuke just glared at him. **

**"Hn." Sasuke spoke softly.**

**"Oh Sasuke. Try to have some fun."  
"I do have fun." Sasuke still glaring.**

**"When?" Itachi asked.**

**"When **_**you're**_** not here." He smirked when he spotted a frown appearing onto Itachi's face. Itachi pouted and turned around to face forward, gripping onto Deidara's hand. **

**"Let's go, un!" Deidara yelled happily.  
"Yeah let's go!" Itachi and Naruto yelled in unison. They all piled into the car. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the backseat huddled together since Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of him and Itachi was in the drivers seat while Deidara was in the passenger. Deidara and Itachi held hands, they were connected in the middle of the two seats in front. **

**"Time to have fun." Naruto smirked at Deidara and Itachi and then looked at Sasuke who stared at him with a raised brow. And they drove off.**

* * *

**Gahhh! I updated soon! Are you all proud !:D? I am, very proud actually. Wow, 6 chapters. I'm impressed ;D**

**Alright anyways. Please review. I would greatly appreciate you're response to my chapter and/or story if you just started reading:P **

**REVIEW!333  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING: Slight ItaDei Action:0**

**That is all..**

**~RECAP~**

**"Let's go, un!" Deidara yelled happily.**

**"Yeah let's go!" Itachi and Naruto yelled in unison. They all piled into the car. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the backseat huddled together since Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of him and Itachi was in the drivers seat while Deidara was in the passenger. Deidara and Itachi held hands, they were connected in the middle of the two seats in front.**

**"Time to have fun." Naruto smirked at Deidara and Itachi and then looked at Sasuke who stared at him with a raised brow. And they drove off.**

**~END RECAP~**

**~STORY~**

**When they got there Naruto was glaring at everyone looking at Sasuke and Sasuke was doing the same, but of course Sasuke's glare was more effective. Naruto pulled Sasuke as close to him as possible so everyone would know that he was his. Some of the people continued to look but Naruto ignored it when he saw Sasuke's face, he was glaring also. Naruto smirked and walked quicker to catch up with Itachi and Deidara who were far in front of them. Naruto paid for Sasuke's and his ticket and Itachi did the same with his boyfriend. They got up to the counter and Naruto took forever with ordering his food.**

**"Dobe hurry up. I'm bored." Sasuke scolded him.**

**"Sasukeeee...hold on." He whined.**

**Itachi was standing next to his brother who was also waiting for his blond to hurry up.**

**"Deidara!"**

**"Wait, un!" Deidara was drooling over all the candy he saw, as was Naruto. **

**"Skittles! Dots! Eminems! Popcorn, large!" Naruto yelled in exictement.**

**"I want skittles also, un! And popcorn large also, un! And..unnn..And rolos, un!" **

**About 10 minutes later they finally got inside the movie. Naruto asked Sasuke to hold some of his stuff and Sasuke refused, but then gave in when Naruto said he wouldn't touch him during the movie. Sasuke was holding a large drink and candy while Itachi was holding a large popcorn, large drink and some candy also. But he was excited because Deidara had gotten some of the candy he liked. Itachi, Deidara and Naruto skipped inside the movie, Naruto forcing Sasuke to skip but he just speedwalked to keep up with them. Being the shortest of the group didn't help since his legs didn't take him very far. Naruto and Sasuke sat all the way in the back left corner while Itachi and Deidara sat in the back also, but in the far right corner. Deidara waved to Naruto,**

**"Hiiiii, uuuunnnn!" He screamed acorss the theatre, people looked but they didn't care.**

**"Hey Deiidaraaaa!" He grinne one of his famous, sexy grins that also got Sasuke excited. Sasuke was sitting in the chair that was against the wall and Naruto was seated next to him. Sasuke stared at him, wondering if he was serious about not touching him the whole movie. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, smirking at him and then leaning back to stare at the large screen presenting previews of upcoming movies. Naruto laughed when he saw the Muppet Movie. Personally, Sasuke fuckin hated that movie, but then again he hated almost everything. Sasuke thought back to the smirk,**

_**He's not gonna last..That smirk is perverted and he's definitely gonna do something.**_

**Sasuke glared at him and then leaned back in his seat. **

**Sure enough, an hour and a half into the movie Naruto turned in his seat to face Sasuke, staring at him like he was a piece of meat. Sasuke stared down and saw he had a boner. He stared back up and raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Dobe?"  
"Sasuke.. I want you." Naruto's voice was raspy and Sasuke loved it, it always turned him on.**

**"I see." He said, staring at his boner out of the corner of his eye, noting how big he looked. Naruto reached a hand over and rubbed Sasuke's forming boner. Sasuke let out a mewl and bite down on his lip harder so nothing louder slipped out of his mouth. Naruto stared at him, watching his expression change and getting harder while doing so. Naruto rubbed down harder with the palm of his hand and Sasuke shut his eyes tightly while biting his lip. **

**"F-Fuck... Naru."  
"Mmmm Sasuke.. I wanna jack you off in the theatre. Would you like that, baby?" He whispered in his ear. Sasuke gasped and almost screamed out his name when Naruto slammed his hand down and squeezed his erection but Naruto leaned over and kissed him.**

* * *

**Deidara looked over at Naruto and noticed he was touching Sasuke. **

_**Time for a blond attack, un!**_

**"Itachi, un."**

**"Deidara?"  
"I want you, un." Itachi smirked one of those sexy, uchiha smirks and kissed his blond. Said blond moaned and pulled away from him,**

**"Itachi, un..." He breathed out and brought his hand to the front of Itachi's pants and rubbed. He felt Itachi moan against his lips and he moaned back.**

* * *

**Sasuke wiggled around in his seat trying to get comfortable and he was getting annoyed cuz he wasn't able to find a comfy spot until 5 minutes later he did. His back was arched and he was gripping the top of his seat, Naruto found this position insanely sexy and he snaked one hand up his stomach, bringing Sasuke's shirt with him. Half of Sasuke's stomach was exposed and Naruto leaned down and licked it. Sasuke was letting soft, little moans slip through his mouth. He bit his lip in hopes of not letting anymore leave but Naruto kissed him so he can feel the moans against him. **

**"Fuck Sasuke..."**

**"N-Naru...I need you, now."**

**"Mmm baby I know." He said rubbing his clothed dick. "You're so hard, Sasuke." He smirked and kissed his neck. **

**"Naruto...Fuck me." He breathed out.**

**"Baby I can't right 're way too loud to be fucked in a theatre." His smirk widened, thinking about how he loved when Sasuke moaned and screamed his name. "Buutt...Could you try and keep quite while I suck you? Hm Sasu?" He licked Sasuke's lip and Sasuke nodded his head, he bit his lip.**

**"Good." He bent down and put his mouth over it and bit down on him gently. He reached his hand over to slowly unzip his pants and pull down his underwear, releasing Sasuke's amazing cock. He put his mouth over the tip and slowly sucked on it. Sasuke squirmed around in his seat and brought his hands to Naruto's back, digging his nails into it. He knew that Naruto was going to be bleeding but apparently Naruto didn't care. **

**"Mmph.. Naruto harder."**

**Naruto continued to go at the pace he was going, ignoring his demand to go harder. At that moment he felt Sasuke starting to thrust up into his mouth and he held down his hips. Sasuke hated this and tried to break free and failed miserably.**

**"Naruto...fuck I swear. Do it harder..uhh fuck.."**

**"Sasuke have patience." He smirked while teasing his uke. **

**"Naruto! I will push you off and bring my hand down and jack off and make you watch. And you won't get any tonight, nor will I suck your dick. Or maybe I will and go painfully slow, hm?" Sasuke scolded him and his eyes went wide in horror. Honestly, that was Naruto's worst nightmare. He absolutely **_**had**_** to fuck Sasuke. To him Sasuke was like cocaine. He had to do him or he didn't know what he'd do. He can always jack off to the image of Sasuke being fucked in the ass by him but it just wasn't the same. Nothing can compare to doing Sasuke. **

**"Okay okay!" He put his mouth over Sasuke's cock and sucked hard.**

**"Nngh! Uh Naruto..fuck!"**

**"Sasuke baby, you gotta be quiet."**

**He looked up at Sasuke and saw he sucked in his lips and his eyes were tightly shut. He placed his hands on Sasuke's thighs and then slid them up to his nipples, which he pinched and rubbed. **

**"Ahh... Naruto faster. Fuck please." He moaned out, he tried keeping quiet but he couldn't. The pleasure was to incredible, he honestly trying his best but it just wasn't working out for him. Sasuke brought his hand down to stroke his dick fast while Naruto sucked on his balls.**

**"Nngh.."**

**"Mmm Sasu, you are too sexy." He let his hands wander around Sasuke's perfect stomach. **

**"Fuck..suck me."**

**Naruto gladly brought his mouth over Sasuke's hard cock and sucked as hard as he could. Sasuke almost moaned very loudly and he knew people would hear him, but thank god the music to the end of the movie came on and thank fuck it was loud. There weren't many people in the theatre and they had the whole back row to themselves. The lights slowly started to come on and Sasuke's chest was rising and lowering quickly because he was close and he didn't want Naruto to stop.**

**"Dobe...mmm!"**

**Naruto pulled his mouth off his cock and pulled his underwear up, same with his pants. He zipped them up and buttoned them, this was all to fast for Sasuke and he pouted and actually whined because Naruto pulled off right when he was about to cum. He got off the seat and glared up at Naruto, he was wiping his mouth and he looked down while smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke walked away with a pout on his face and was far in front of Naruto by now. Naruto called out to him but he kept walking, soon Itachi and Deidara caught up with Naruto and they looked around for Sasuke.**

**"Where's my brother?" He asked in a panicky voice. **

**"He ran away from me. He's up in the crowd somewhere."  
"Oh okay. I must chase after him!"  
"Why did he run away, un?"**

**"I stopped sucking his dick when he was about to cum." He grinned sexily and felt his arm be slapped.  
"How dare you suck my brother in a theatre!"  
"Ow! He liked it and he begged me to!"**

**"Hmph!" Itachi pouted and pulled Deidara with him in Sasuke's direction. Naruto walked behind them with his arms folded behind his head. Itachi pushed through the crowd in search of his brother and so far he didn't see any sign of him. He sighed sadly, thinking that someone kidnapped him. Deidara rubbed his cheek to calm him down and pulled Itachi towards a big hallway. He saw Sasuke sitting on a little bench leaning against the wall. He turned his head to see his hyper group coming towards him. He got up slowly, taking his time. He flashed them one of his famous glares and said,**

**"Finally." He said starting to walk again, only to be pulled back by Naruto's hand. He pulled Sasuke into his chest and held him close. They saw an exit up ahead and walked out of it. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's grip and pouted while walking out the door. Naruto gasped and jumped up to Sasuke and held his hand. Sasuke flopped his hand away and put his hands in his pocket. Naruto then looped his arm through Sasuke's and he turned and glared daggers at the blond. Said blond ignored the glares directed towards him and grinned the grin that Sasuke can't resist. He saw a blush slowly spread onto Sasuke's gorgeous face and he smirked. Sasuke was still pouting as the blush took over his cheeks and Naruto picked him up like a baby and held his ass to keep him up. **

**Sasuke looked away and Naruto kissed his lower lip; Sasuke put his arms around his neck, pulling him down so their kiss can deepen. Sasuke moaned softly and Naruto enjoyed this immensly. **

**"Mmph, Naru?"  
"Yeah baby?"**

**"How much longer?" He said while reaching a hand down to rub his massive erection. Naruto stared at him wide eyed, shocked by how sexy he was being right now. Naruto licked his lips.**

**"Shit, Sasuke. I dunno, I might end up fucking you in the car if you keep this up." He said while turning Sasuke so he was holding him bridal style so he can get a good look at Sasuke rubbing himself.**

**"Mmm...good." Sasuke smirked and then threw his head back as he rubbed his erection harder and harder, his pants coming out faster. "Mmph... Naruto. I need you..right now."**

**"Sasuke...fuck. Calm down, don't do this right now. Once we get home I promise I will fuck the**_** shit**_** out of you." **

**Sasuke bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. He thrusted upward in hopes of Naruto's erection magically appearing in front of his and was wrong. **

**"Hold me the other way." He pouted at him going back to biting his lip again. Naruto obeyed and moaned when he felt Sasuke thrust forward into Naruto's hard cock. They finally reached the car and Naruto threw Sasuke into the back seat, laying him down and getting on top of him. Deidara stared at them, they were already humping eachother and moaning like crazy. Deidara admitted to himself that the sight before him was quite sexy and he did get harder from staring at listening. He quickly got into the passenger seat and started to rub his own boner while listening to them. Once Itachi got in he stared at Deidara and sped off. Itachi's voice made everyone stop what they were doing. **

**"Alright. Obviously everyone is horny so we'll stop at home, fuck, and then go out to dinner. Agreed?"**

**"Good idea, un!"**

**"What time is it?" Naruto asked, evidently still humping Sasuke. Sasuke was gripping onto the door handle and thrusting up into Naruto, ignoring what everyone was saying. His thrusts got faster and harder, trying to get Naruto's attention; lucky for him it worked and Naruto turned to face him again, huge smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke's eyes were halfway open and his mouth would open and then close. He heard Itachi's voice telling him the time but he didn't listen because of the erotic sight in front of him. Naruto thought he was about to orgasm just by staring at Sasuke, thrusting upwards and having the most sexiest face in the world. He leaned down and attacked Sasuke's neck with his mouth. He licked it and then kissed the same spot, then proceeded to suck, giving him a hickey to let everyone know that he was belonged to someone. **

_**Fuck, he's mine. I still can't believe it.. He's way too perfect for me. I can't believe he's under me right now. I can't believe I'm about to fuck Uchiha Sasuke again. The most gorgeous man alive.**_

**"You're so needy, Sasuke."  
"Ngh...shut up, dobe." Sasuke threatened. Naruto didn't take it as a threat considering he moaned it out.**

**He grinded down hard onto him and Sasuke let out a loud moan, immediatly blushing afterwards since there were other people in the car. He suddenly forgot there were other people when he felt a cold, hard hand touch his cock. He bit his lip and grabbed onto Naruto's blond locks of hair, thrusting into the hand. A moan of Naruto's name escaped from Sauske's mouth. Naruto slithered a hand up Sasuke's stomach and made its way into his mouth. Sasuke sucked on it pretending it was Naruto's dick. Naruto's cock twitched and the feeling of Sasuke's mouth on his fingers. He humped the seat as Sasuke sucked and licked the fingers. The car came to a stop and Naruto couldn't believe they were home already. **

**Naruto quickly picked Sasuke up and ran inside with his teme in his arms. Sasuke unlocked the door and left it open for Deidara and Itachi. The blond carried him upstairs and literaly threw him on the bed. Sasuke, scared he wasn't going to make it on the bed, screamed a little but then quickly cut himself off as his back hit the bed. He watched as Naruto shut and lock the door behind him and ripped his clothes off, he left himself in boxers; that was all. As he was ripping his clothes off, he was taking large steps towards Sasuke, occasionally tripping over them. A smile took over Sasuke's lips as he saw Naruto eagerly try to make it over to him without falling, it was very entertaining. Sasuke laid back and put his arms above his head, purposely so his shirt would rise, he dragged his shirt halfway up. Naruto watched and finally got on top of Sasuke and grinded down into him, hard. Sasuke moaned loudly and thrusted upward. Naruto took off his pants, those were difficult, since they were tight and sexy, then came up to his shirt, sliding if off with ease. **

**He took in the sexy view and slid his hands up and down his stomach, admiring it; slowly he bent down and licked up, going to the right and licked his nipple, then slid his tongue to the left and flicked it up and down with his tongue. He recieved a moan in return and it was music to his ears. Naruto bit his lip and he sat up and massaged Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke copied Naruto as he bit his bottom lip also. He sat up and licked Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto moaned as he opened his mouth, giving Sasuke entrance. Their tongues danced inside their mouth's as they thrusted into eachother and making eachother moan. **

**As they were kissing Sasuke slid a hand down into his own boxers and started stroking it quickly, obviously very turned on at the moment. Naruto felt movement down there and immediatly knew what was going on. He slid his own hand down and started stroking Sasuke's hard on himself. Sasuke let out a moan that, Naruto believed, was 30 seconds long. He was drowning in Sasuke's moans, his voice was just incredible. Sasuke then sat up on his knees and took off his boxers and slammed into Naruto, causing him to fall onto the bed and Sasuke climbed on top of him, smirking the whole time. Naruto stared at him the whole time, not moving his eyes for anything. Naruto pulled Sasuke down and licked his neck, moving his tongue to his earlobe he whispered,**

**"You are just the most sexiest person ever, you know that?"  
"Hn. Just fuck me, dobe."**

**"Slut."**

**"Hn." Sasuke smirked and humped him while sitting on his lap. He took the blond's hands and held them tightly while dry humping him. His thrusts against Naruto became faster and more violent, he knew Sasuke was approaching his climax and smirked, deciding to cut him off again. He quickly flipped them so Sasuke was below him and smirked down at him.**

**"Uh uh Sasu." He said waving a finger in his face. "You're gonna cum while I fuck your tight little ass." **

**"Mmph. Just do it already, dobe! This is the second time you stopped me. It's not fair." He pouted and glared up at him. Naruto grinned and kissed him, making him forget what they were fighting about. Sasuke, no surprise to Naruto, began humping him again. Naruto laughed lightly and took off his own boxers, not breaking the kiss. He lifted up Sasuke's legs and put them on his shoulders. He put his fingers by Sasuke's mouth again and he sucked and licked them in circles. A few moments later Sasuke stopped and Naruto took his fingers and placed them in front of Sasuke's entrance. He slowly pushed them in and Sasuke winced and wiggled at the weird feeling. And Sasuke, being the horny uke he was, pushed down on those fingers. Naruto bit his lip as he watched Sasuke's facial expressions change, he got harder while watching Sasuke wiggle around and fuck his fingers. **

**"Mmph...do it faster." Sasuke moaned.  
"My pleasure." He smirked and did as he was told, going as fast as he could. **

**"Ngh... fuck!" He said reaching down and stroking his hard cock fast.**

**"Mmm...Sasuke get on your hands and knees." Naruto demanded. Sasuke sat up and turned, getting on his hands and knees, not bothering to stop jacking off while doing so. **

**"Ngh... Naruto fuck me. Fuck me hard. Now." He said, his hand speeding up in the process. Naruto slid his fingers out quickly while listening to Sasuke beg for him to fuck him. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's ass spreading his cheeks apart. He put his mouth inbetween Sasuke's cheeks and licked up and down. Moaning while doing so, Sasuke was going crazy cuz it felt so good. He felt like he was literally drowning in pleasure right now considering the fact that he could barely breathe and when he did it was uneven. He was thrusting uncontrollably into Naruto's tongue.**

**Naruto stuck his tongue into Sasuke's hole and bobbed his head forwards and backwards repeatedly while listening to Sasuke moan nonstop in front of him. He got up, stopping the tongue fuck and hearing Sasuke groan in disappointment, and leaned over Sasuke's arched back; he slid his hard cock inside of Sasuke's tight hole, he moaned at the tight heat around his dick and started to go in and out slowly at first. **

**"Naruto please...j-just...ngh..just do it. Do it faster." Naruto gladly obeyed to Sasuke's command and slid out quickly only to slam back in seconds later. He did this contunally for the next 5 minutes and Sasuke bit his lip while his whole body was shaking since Naruto was slamming into him so hard, but he loved it. He felt like he was about cum since he was getting pounded into and he was jacking off at the same time. His pleasurable bar was building up and coming closer and closer to the top. He tried to hold back the scream that was climbing up his throat but couldn't. **

**"You close, baby?"  
"Mm...yeah." He breathed out.**

**"What are you gonna do when you cum, Sasu?" He said, smirking. He was on his knees, holding Sasuke's cheeks while pounding the shit out of Sasuke's amazing little ass. **

**"I-I'm...fuck!..scream..Naru." Was all Sasuke managed to get out. Naruto smirked and moaned loudly. **

**"Mmmm...that's right baby. Go on and cum for me, Sasuke." He leaned over him again and sucked on his neck.**

**"Mmmph..Naruto don't stop."  
"I wasn't planning on it, baby. I want you to scream.." He slammed in. "My name while I fuck..-slam-..this tight...-slam- little..-slam-..ass of yours." He threw Sasuke on the bed on his back so he could see his beautiful face when he cums. He thrusted in and out of Sasuke crazy fast.  
"Nahhh!...oh god..fuuuckkk..." His strokings to his dick got faster and faster and soon he felt the scream building up and it soon came out.**

**"AHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! OH MY GOD FUCK! NARUTO...mmmm.." He said throwing his head back and forth violently. He arched his back while screaming Naruto's name over and over again.**

**"Fuck that's exactly what I wanted to hear...mmm..Sasuke." He moaned in completion. **

**As he finished, Sasuke felt his cum shoot into him and that caused him to moan again. Sasuke turned his body into the shape of a star onto the bed. Naruto shot Sasuke one of his sexy grins and Sasuke blushed. Naruto rolled onto the bed next to him and was on his side, staring at Sasuke. He was flushed and weak. Sasuke just wanted to lay here the rest of the night. **

**"N-Naruto..?"  
"Yeah baby?" He said while putting his hand in Sasuke's hair, pushing out of his face. He was sweaty so it was sticking to his forehead, though it looked sexy he wanted to see his uke's face. Once the hair was out of his face he smiled.  
"I don't feel like going anywhere, dobe." **

**"Mm...yeah neither do I."  
"Hnnn..."**

**"Haha. That's new." Naruto laughed out.**

**"Shut up, dobe." He said turning to face Naruto, smirking.**

**"Nope." He grinned wider and leaned forward to kiss him. Sasuke kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto grabbed his ass and got a good pinch. Sasuke yelped and pouted into the kiss while Naruto smirked. Sasuke pulled away and snuggled into Naruto's chest. **

**"I wonder what Deidara and Itachi are doing."  
"Hn."  
**

* * *

**"Itachi, un?"**

**"Deidara?" Itachi said while smiling.**

**"I don't feel like moving, un." He mumbled.**

**"Neither do I, Deidara. Neither do I."  
"Let's lay here for the rest of the night, un!"**

**"Okay!" He yelled.**

**"What if their downstairs waiting, un?"  
"I doubt it."**

**"We should go tell them, un."  
"Okay. Whatever you want Deidara." He grinned widely and they both got off the bed while pulling on their boxers. Deidara walked out while grabbing Itachi's hand and walked to Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom, knocking.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"May we come in, un?" **

**"No." Sasuke mumbled quietly, his face still shoved into Naruto's chest.**

**"Yes you can come in!" Naruto said while slapping Sasuke's ass under the covers. Sasuke made a "oof" noise and pouted as he heard the door open. He suddenly felt a body next to him and turned to see Itachi's head right in front of his. He shoved his face back to where it was a second ago and then felt another body making the bed bounce. He groaned. **

**Deidara got under the covers next to Sasuke and snuggled up against him, being the snuggle bunny he was. Sasuke was upset that he didn't get to fall asleep peacefully with his dobe but there was nothing he could do about it now. He felt hands around them and they for sure weren't Naruto's. He saw a smiling Deidara once he turned around and groaned in loudly.**

**"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well since we obviously aren't going out, I wanted to cuddle with you guys, un!"**

**"Yeah let's all cuddle together! Scoot over." Itachi told Sasuke.  
"This is our bed. Go to your own."  
"Sasuke be nice." Naruto whispered to him.**

**"Hmph." **

**Sasuke noticed Naruto was leaving and he immediatly wiggled over to him, hugging him beause he didn't wanna be close to the pair of idiots. Naruto was an idiot, but he was his idiot. **

**"So let's all talk about something, un!"  
"No." Sasuke told him. **

**"Sasuke you're horrible." Naruto laughed out.**

**"Sasuke don't be mean!" Itachi told him.**

**"Yeah, un! You're a meanie, un!" He leaned over and slapped Sasuke's dick. Sasuke yelled and turned to bitch slap Deidara.**

**"OW, UN!"**

**"Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke had the biggest pout on his face and hugged Naruto tighter. Deidara doing the same to Itachi. Meanwhile, Naruto was secretly laughing and noticed Itachi was too.**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY FUCKING PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! **

***gets on knees and begs* **

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thank you for all of you who review! It gives me a lot of confidence^-^**

**People who read and don't review, please start reviewing:( I really enjoy reading all the nice reviews(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**~RECAP~**

**"Yeah, un! You're a meanie, un!" He leaned over and slapped Sasuke's dick. Sasuke yelled and turned to bitch slap Deidara.**

**"OW, UN!"**

**"Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke had the biggest pout on his face and hugged Naruto tighter. Deidara doing the same to Itachi. Meanwhile, Naruto was secretly laughing and noticed Itachi was too.**

**~END RECAP~**

**~STORY~**

**Deidara woke up first and looked around, noticing everyone else was asleep. He got up and stood on the bed while looking down on everyone. He started jumping up and down fast. Sasuke woke up, preparing to glare and kill whoever was bouncing on the bed. He turned and looked up noticing a blonde...that wasn't his. He was about to stand up and punch him but realized he was naked. He pouted to himself and turned to Naruto who woke up seconds later. He groaned and mumbled Sasuke's name. **

**"What?"  
"A little longer. Stop bouncing."  
"I'm not bouncing, you idiot."  
"EVERYONE UP, UN! COME ON LET'S GO OUT FOR BREAKFAST!" Deidara yelled happily while grinning. He saw Sasuke stare at him and got scared. He threw himself off the bed and shook Itachi.**

**"Itachi, un! Get up!" He didn't wait for Itachi to get up and just ran back to his the other room. Sasuke, satisfied with himself, went back to sleep with Naruto. Itachi woke up with a loud grunt and looked for Deidara.**

**"Sasuke? Naruto?"  
"Hmm?" They said in unison.**

**"Where's Deidara?"  
"In the other room." Sasuke said impatiently. He wanted him to just leave.**

**"Why?"  
"Cuz I scared him."  
"SASUKE!" He slapped his brother's head and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke smirked, not caring he just got bitch slapped. He snuggled back into Naruto's chest, smiling.**

**"You're horrible, Sasuke."  
"Nooo..." **

**"Haha. I'm not sleepy anymore."  
"Neither am I. I just wanna lay here for a little longer."  
"Kay." He hugged Sasuke tighter and closed his eyes, relaxing with his boyfriend a little longer.**

* * *

**"DEIDARAAAA!"**

**"Itachi, un!"**

**"Deidara!" He slammed open the door and jumped onto him. Deidara hugged back and lead them to the bed.**

**"What happened?" Itachi said with a sympathetic voice.**

**"Sasuke made a scary face at me!" He said holding back the sobs that wanted to come bursting through his mouth. **

**"Awww... My poor Dei baby!" He kissed his cheek and Deidara had his bottom lip protruded. Itachi kissed it and felt Deidara smile at the action.**

* * *

**Sasuke groaned loudly at the loud voices in the other room. Naruto pinched his ass and Sasuke glared at his chest. He pulled away and stretched, his body forming a star on the bed. **

**"Hah. Sasu the Star." He grinned and laughed while Sasuke made a 'hn'. "OH COME ON! Laugh!"**

**"Ha...ha!" Sasuke said, smirking at his sarcastic laugh. He slid off the bed, not wanting Naruto to see him naked even though he has already. He spotted his boxers a few feet away from him and grabbed them quickly, slipping them on as quick as he could and standing up. Naruto stared at him with raised brows and the corner of his lip raised. **

**"What?" Sasuke asked**

**"Why did you just do all of that?"  
"Cuz..."**

**"Cuz...Oh is it cuz I've seen you naked already and you didn't want me to see you naked?" He asked while smirking at the sense it didn't make.**

**"Hn. Shut up, dobe." **

**"Why?"  
"I don't know." He said looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Naruto cuz he knew he was smirking at his recent stupidity.**

**"I love you Sasuke." He said while laughing and putting his hands behind his head while grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at him and Naruto didn't care, the grin that Sasuke loved didn't leave his face. **

**"Hn."**

**"Sasuke you're adorable." He said smiling and raising his eyebrows at him.**

**"Hn."**

**"Sasuke."  
"Hn."**

**"Haha Saaasukeeeee." He said laughing to himself.**

**"Hn."  
"Oh my god.. Sasuke!"  
"Hn. What?" He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. He heard Naruto shuffling around on the bed behind him and then felt a pair of arms snake around his stomach. They stopped when both his hands were connected in front of Sasuke. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and laid it sideways to kiss his neck. Sasuke moaned softly and tilted his head to the side so Naruto could have more access to it. **

**"Nngh..dobe."**

**Naruto especially loved how Sasuke could be turned on so quickly. Just a kiss to his neck got him moaning already, Naruto immensly enjoyed this fact about him.**

**"Oh Sasukee..." He sighed, smiling cuz he was so different. "You're so...different."**

**"Hn?" He puffed out his cheeks and turned his head to face Naruto's head placed on his shoulder.**

**"Not in a bad way, teme."  
"Oh."**

**"You said something else!"  
"Hn."  
"Awww...I mean like, I don't know what I mean actually. You're just...like I said before, different. And I like it." He said squeezing Sasuke harder. He saw that Sasuke's lips curved into a smile and he looked down at Naruto's hands on his stomach. He brought his hands up to Naruto's and started playing with the blonds fingers. Poking them, flicking the finger back and forth, up and down..anything, he felt weird right now. He was in love with this stupid dobe behind him. **

**"Sasuke..."  
"What?"**

**Sasuke noticed Naruto was hesitant to saying this and he looked at him and then back down because he couldn't look at Naruto. Everytime he did, when he was this close..he would end up blushing. Uchiha's aren't suppose to blush.**

**"Nevermind.**

**"Hn. Tell me.."  
"No. I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because..just nevermind." He got off the bed and found his boxers and put them on. Sasuke got confused and stood up also and walked towards Naruto. He poked him, which was very, **_**very**_** un-uchiha like, but Sasuke did it anyway because he felt like it for some odd reason. Naruto turned around with raised brows and with that stupid, sexy grin of his. Sasuke was wondering how he went fom being serious and hurt one second to sexy and cheerful the next. He'll never know. **

**"What's wrong with you, dobe?"  
"Nothin'." The grin was still present on his face and he threw on his pants once he spotted them on the floor. As he was putting them on, he was serious again. Sasuke stared at him, really confused. He decided to let it go since his assumption was that Naruto did not want to talk about it. Once Naruto stood up and straightened his pants out, he was cheerful adn smiley again. He walked towards Sasuke and picked him up, laying him back on the bed. He left him in search of his pants and found them. Naruto picked them up and slid them on Sasuke's legs.**

**"I could have put them on myself, dobe."  
"No. I do it better." He grinned.**

**"Sure you do." He smirked one of his competitive smirks and jumped off the bed, sliding his pants the rest of the way on. He zipped and buttoned them and walked out. Naruto followed behind. Naruto noticed they were walking towards the bedroom where Deidara and Itachi slept and wondered what Sasuke was doing walking this way. I mean he knew it was his house and all but that was their room. Sasuke slammed open the door and ran towards the bed and started jumping. **

**"GET UP, MORONS!" **

**Naruto stared in disbelief as Sasuke started jumping up and down, very high actually, on their bed. Thinking never in a million years would he had seen Sasuke jumping on a bed. Sasuke noticed Deidara get happy, same for Itachi. Deidara and Itachi got up and started jumping with Sasuke. Deidara thought that this was Sasuke's way of apologizing, jumping on the bed with him but oh was he wrong. Sasuke immediatly stopped jumping and got off the bed, walking away while pouting. Naruto stood in the doorway, puzzled. Naruto apologized and shut the door. He started off towards Sasuke, which was down the stairs and when he reached the kitchen he saw a sexy teme bending over to get some milk in the fridge.**

**"S-Sasuke what the hell was that?"  
"Why did you stutter, dobe? And what was what?"**

**"N-No reason.." He said staring directly at Sasuke's ass. Sasuke stood up straight and saw Naruto staring down before he could quickly look away.**

**"Dobe.."**  
**"Huh? Oh. You just started jumping randomly on their bed...Why?"**

**"Cuz...payback."**

**"But they liked it.."  
"Exactly why I walked off and I'm going to pretend I never did it. So stop talking about it...dobe."  
"Wow...umm...Alrighty then." He walked over to the cabinet and took out a poptart for himself and put it in the toaster opposite of where he was standing. He started giggling, trying to be quiet and failing as he kept thinking about the awkward moment. He suddenly felt a punch on his side and he winced.**

**"Sasuke...what the fuck?" He said still laughing.  
"Stop."**

**"Stop what?" He said, mouth fully agape.**

**"You're thinking about it, dobe!"  
"So?" He finally combusted and started laughing really loud. He held his sides, not because Sasuke punched him, but because they hurt from his outburst of laughter. **

**"Dobe.." Sasuke warned him.**

**"T-Teme!"  
"Hn." He took a bite out of the poptart Naruto had planned to make for himself, while pouting at him. **

**"H-hey! T-te-BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He launched himself after Sasuke and pinned him to the fridge, still laughing his ass off. Soon he calme down, soon meaning about 5 minutes later while Sasuke just stared at him, emotionless.**

**"Hn."  
"Alright...t-teme..haha...Gimme my poptart." He said reaching for it. Sasuke lifted his arm up so he couldn't and that was the biggest fail ever, considering he was shorter than Naruto. He easily took it from Sasuke's hand and bit it. He grinned at Sasuke because he knew he was wondering why the fuck he had done that when he knew for a fact he was shorter than Naruto. Sasuke was about to walk away but then Naruto wouldn't let go.**

**"Dobe, move."  
"Uh uh Sasuke..." He smirked down at him and leaned forward to kiss him gently. Sasuke opened his mouth before Naruto could even ask for entrance and moaned softly. He then realized that just a kiss from this blond man got him going. They heard footsteps and talking coming from the side of them where the stairs were and Naruto pulled away, continuing to eat his poptart. **

**"Hey guys!" **

**"Hey Naru!" Itachi said. Sasuke glared at both of them but then turned around to open the fridge. He saw nothing in the fridge and walked towards the cabinet in hopes to find something he could eat that he was in the mood for. Finding nothing he walked towards his blond and took the poptart out of his hand.**

**"Teme! What the hell?"  
"I want it."**

**"But I was clea-"  
"Quiet..it's mine now."  
"Teme you suck. In both ways.." He mumbled the last part while smirking. Sasuke glared at him, showing the blond he knew exactly what he said. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough.**

**"Shut up dobe."**

**"No teme." He said turning away from Deidara and Itachi to face him. **

**While going back and forth between "yes" and "no" they didn't notice Deidara and Itachi leave. After about 10 minutes of bickering at eachother they went their separate ways and didn't even ask eachother where Itachi and Deidara went. Sasuke walked upstairs and noticed Naruto was too.**

**"What dobe?"  
"Nothing I'm just walking upstairs, stupid teme!"**

**"Hn." He walked into the bathroom and slammed it shut.  
"TEME!"  
"WHAT?"  
"I was gonna shower, you asshole!"  
"Well isn't that just too bad." He said in a mocking manner "I'm already in here, dobe!"**

**"ASS!"**

**Sasuke smirked at his victory and started undressing. He looked down and realized he was hard. **

_**Hn. Stupid dobe's angry face turning me on.**_

* * *

**Naruto was on the bed and realized he was uncomfortable down there. He looked down and saw he had a tent.**

_**Stupid teme's angry face making me horny. Time to get rid of it. **_

**He sat up and took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom and unlocked it with his secret key...a paper clip. Hearing the water running, he turned the nob and opened it slowly. While he was listening closely he heard heavy breathing; thus making his harder, he walked in further and slowly and quietly shut the door behind him. He felt his penis throbbing in his pants and he desperately wanted to touch it. He brought his hand down and rubbed it, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan that wanted to slip out of his mouth. Once he heard Sasuke moan his name he wanted to leap after the shower curtain and throw it open but he knew Sasuke would kick him out and not give him any sex at all for a month and that's not pushing it. He pushed his pants down and tossed them out the open door. Naruto brought his hand in his boxers and started jacking off to Sasuke's voice. **

**"Nngh N-Naru..mmph, more."**

**"Ahh fuck..Sasuke." He whispered to himself. Naruto started going as fast as he could because he didn't know when Sasuke was going to come out, he assumed it would be when he's done but he didn't know when that was. I mean, he knew when Sasuke screamed as loud as he could he would be done, but he's not just gonna hop out right when he screams. Naruto backed up and went across the hall and leaned on the wall opposite of the bathroom door. Once his back was pressed up against the wall he slid down slowly, his hand still going up and down his hard cock.**

**"F-fuck, Naruto! Nngh god.."**

**"That's right Sasuke baby..keep goin."**

* * *

**"Shit...Mmm Naruto fuck me.." Sasuke said while leaning against the shower wall and arching his back, his head tilted upwards whikle his eyes were tightly shut, mouth partly open.**

**Naruto's hand was going faster than it ever has before. His eyes shot open when he saw the curtain move a little and he rolled away as quickly as he could. His eyes looked back in horror as he saw his pants laying down on the ground. He peeked his head around the corner and saw the curtain still closed, he slowly slid his hand out and slid his pants towards him.**

**"Naruto.." Sasuke moaned quite loudly. He was going faster and faster while bending over on the ground in the shower, fingering himself. His finger was substituting for Naruto's dick. "Fuck it's not good enough.."  
**

* * *

**"Goddamn..." He said when he heard Sasuke moan his name. He leaned against the other wall closer to the bathroom and picked up where he left off. His hand would occasionally rub against the tip and then go back down to stroking his erection as fast as he could.**

**"Nngh...uhhhh...Na-Naru..fuck fuck fuck..FUCK!" Sasuke was moving his finger in and out of himself faster and faster while jacking off, goign the same rhytmn as his finger.  
**

* * *

**Naruto started thrusting into his hand by this point. Hearing Sasuke's voice was like music to his ears, he could listen to it all...fucking..day. **

**"Mmmm! Na-Naruto...Naruto Naruto Naruto." Sasuke was moaning his name repeatedly and Naruto was about to explode. "Fuck Naruto I'm so close."**

**"Mmm...me too baby.." He moaned quietly. He heard banging in the shower and realized Sasuke was probably thrusting into his hand also, possibly fingering himself. **

**"GAHHHH NARUTO! FUCK...fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.." He screamed as he exploded into his hand, white ribbons of cum shooting out of the tip of his dick. Sasuke rested his head on the ledge of the tub and rode out his orgasm. "Mmm..god."**

* * *

**Naruto came into his hand as he heard Sasuke scream his name. His hand was still going the same speed after he came. A few minutes after the sexy scream he had heard, he heard the shower curtain slide open. He rushed into the bedroom and lad back on the bed. He put on his pants and left them unzipped and unbuttoned. He rested his hands behind his head and just laid there with his eyes closed. He was replaying Sasuke's moans in his head over and over again. He felt his cock rising again even thought he just came 5 minutes previous to now. He heard his porcelain doll drying off and maneuvering around in the bathroom. He then realized he didn't shut the bathroom door.**

_**FUCK! I AM SO FUCKED! And NOT in the good way. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING SHIT BALLS. I AM SO FUCKING-**_

**"Dobe."**

**"Yeah?"  
"Why is the bathroom door open?"**

**"Cuz..I wanted to..uh..I wanted to join you in the shower but then I realized I probably wouldn't have gotten sex for a while because you would just kick me out so I just left and I guess I forgot to shut the door. Sorry Sasuke." He turned back to the ceiling, closing his eyes. **

**"Hn. Whatever." He said blushing a little because now he knew for sure the dobe heard him. Even if the door was closed he knew Naruto heard him. And now he was blushing.**

**"Sasuke."  
"Hn?"  
"You're blushing."  
"Shut up, dobe."  
"Says the one who can't peacfully take a shower." He smirked and rubbed his dick while thinking about his moans. He looked at Sasuke, smirk still present on his face and he saw Sasuke turn the color of his favorite food. **

**"Quiet."  
"Shower screamer."  
"Fuck you, dobe."**

**"Nope. Sounded like you fucked **_**yourself**_** in there, babe." He smirked at this, sitting up on his elbows so get a better look of wet Sasuke. He hard on got harder and stiffer, getting extemely uncomfortable. He slid his pants off and just laid back down in his boxers, tossing a smirk his way before laying down. **

**Sasuke stared and drooled, trying to resist the urge to leap on the bed and hump the shit out of Naruto's huge boner. Whenever he shifted his eyes elsewhere, they ended up on his erection somehow. Sasuke bit his lip while imagining the pleasure he would recieve from doing what he thought, jumping on the bed and riding Naruto. He wanted...no, **_**needed,**_** to feel him. His cock twitched at the thought and then he felt a hand on his own boner. He looked down and saw it was his own, his hand was betraying him. Sasuke pouted and glared at his own hand for reaching down there and he looked up to see Naruto leaning against the head board and grinning at him. Somehow he got even harder, he pondered about it. **

_**Was it even humanely possible to get even harder...or to be that sexy? **_

**Soon Sasuke felt his feet taking him towards the sexy blond. He saw that Naruto was waving his finger at him and Sasuke didn't wanna go but his feet wouldn't stop moving. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and just jumped on the bed and onto Naruto's erection, humping him as fast and as hard as he could. Sasuke's chest was moving up and down rapidly and he felt Naruto's hands on his side, helping him move back and forth while the both of them were moaning like crazy. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him passionately and Naruto kissed back with much force considering he was horny. He was just happy Sasuke had forgiven him and was humping him right now.**

_**He loved his porcelain uke..**_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**While I was looking over all of my chapters I noticed that a lot of them were like one-shots... **

**BUT ANYWAYS! I'm debating whether or not this should be the end and since I hate multiple chaptered stories, I'm leaning more towards yes. So yes, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry if all of you hate me for it being over but I just feel like there's no point of keeping it going since I hate it but at least I didn't discontinue it(:**

**Perverted Naruto and Adorable Sasuke are NOT...I repeat NOT done. There will be an ass ton of oneshots on my page from now on. Possibly a KakaSasu since I did say I was going to make one...but not anytime soon. More NARUSASU3**

**But yes, Please review and I'm sure there are gonna be a lot of "Oh nooo..more chapters" or something along those lines. I'm sorry but no. No more. I apologize but multiple chapters are just not me I guess. I tried and failed, I apologize. But I will write a finished sex scene for this if you want. I would do it now but it's just too late and I'm so tired. If you want one tell me in the reviews and I'll make one tomorrow for you guys. Thank you for all who continued reading and reviewed. For all who want to know what happened to Itachi and Deidara they went home and left Sasuke and Naruto to fight over Naruto's stolen poptart.**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Okay...so...about the reviews...If you're going to say something "bad" about my story, grow some balls and don't do it anonymously. But anyway, I don't care what people say about my story...I'm very confident about myself and I think I did it well for it being only my second time and I tried my best writing it. **

**About the "dick slap" I had in chapter 7, it's only a story, not real so calm the fuck down. But anyway that's about it I think. Thank you to everyone who wrote good reviews and kept me going through the whole thing. **

**As I said before, there are going to be a LOT of one shots for a long time. I may write another multiple chapter story, still thinking. I want to but I feel I'm bad at keeping up and updating soon.**


End file.
